Orange Lounge Radio Episode List
This is a list of episodes for the Orange Lounge Radio Sunday Show. All dates are formatted as North American dates. Month / Day / Year (This list is not complete) =List of episodes= The Early Years Episodes usually didn't follow a specific 'structure'; the hosts/guests just talked about whatever was going on, while occasionally talking about Konami's music games in the arcade as well as the home versions (Dance Dance Revolution, beatmania/IIDX, ParaParaParadise, Guitar Freaks/drummania, etc.)'' Sometimes things would get particularly random at times, too.'' Season 1 Season 2 Season 3: Season 4 There are still some episodes missing from this season. Season 5 The To-Go Era ''To-Go Episodes marked the first foray of '''Orange Lounge Radio into the world of Podcasting. The To Go episodes used a seperate numbering scheme from the main Sunday show, before resuming the traditional episode numbering later on in the Podcast era. '' Podcast Era After over a year of doing news in Podcast form (and with the BEMANI scene's steady decline as Konami hadn't given us a new DDR till 2006) we needed something else to fill the three hours worth of show on Sunday. Orange Lounge Radio''' expanded their horizons by combining the live show and the To Go shows into a single show, and went full-on into videogame Podcasting as of January 15th, 2006. '' The Podcasts were (usually) released in two parts each week, up until Episode 288, when both parts were merged with a 'free break' (not to be confused with a commerical break) to form a single download for the week's news. Each episode featured the week's stories as reported by the hosts, with occasional commentary by the chatroom. Additionally, people could interact with the show via Skype, twitter, Facebook, Google+ and the Mailbag. *Episode #170 Date: 1/15/2006 (Stories include Tetris on DS and PSP, and DDR SuperNOVA) *Episode #171 Date: 1/22/2006 (Stories include Hideo Kojima's new podcast, and HotD2 movie news) *Episode #172 Date: 1/29/2006 (Stories include FFXI on the 360, and WoW against GLBT clans) *Episode #173 Date: 2/5/2006 (Stories include first info on Sony's PS3 and Nintendo's next console, then titled "Revolution") *Episode #174 Date: 2/12/2006 (Stories include *finally* unlocking 'Memories' in DDR Extreme on PS2) *Episode #174.5 Date: 2/19/2006 (Comprised of two 'mini' episodes hosted by LOKI Stories include Capcom Gamer's Day 2006, Activision's "Revolution" launch lineup, and Guitar Hero on the 360) *Episode #175 Date: 2/26/2006 (Stories include coverage of AOU2006 in Japan) *Episode #176 Date: 3/13/2006 (Stories include Midway Gamer's Day and Guitar Hero II) *Episode #177 Date: 3/20/2006 (Stories include more PS3 info from Sony) *Episode #178 Date: 3/26/2006 (Stories include GDC 2006, and Nintendo Revolution name speculation) *Episode #179 Date: 4/2/2006 (Stories include AFD roundup and Silent Hill movie/game news) *Episode #180 Date: 4/9/2006 (Stories include "The Joy of Painting feat. Bob Ross" announced for Wii) *Episode #181 Date: 4/16/2006 (Stories include Kingdom Hearts 2 selling 2.5M copies) *Episode #182 Date: 4/23/2006 (Stories include Guitar Hero II and Command and Conquer 3) *Episode #182.5 Date: 4/30/2006 (Stories include HALO 3 @ E3 and "EA Spouse" revealed............. And the Nintendo "Wii") *Episode #183 Date: 5/7/2006 (Stories include Wii getting Spiderman 3, Blitz and Metal Slug, and PS3 controller unveiled at E3) *Episode #184 Date: 5/21/2006 (Stories include Mother 3 coming to UK but not US, and SSBB Character suggestions) *Episode #185 Date: 6/4/2006 (Stories include Half-Life 2: Episode 1 news and black DS lite for Europe) *Episode #186 Date: 6/11/2006 (Stories include numerous 360 updates and MGS4 news) *Episode #187 Date: 6/18/2006 (Stories include GTA4 the MMO, and new Guitar Hero controller news) *Episode #188 Date: 6/26/2006 (Stories include Soul Calibur 4 news and Need For Speed: Carbon) *Episode #189 Date: 6/29/2006 (Stories include FFXII LE at Gamestop, and listener voicemails) *Episode #190 Date: 7/8/2006 (Stories include new games from Q! Entertainment and DarkSakura leaving a message during an arcade expo) *Episode #191 Date: 7/16/2006 (Stories include Target pulling PSP UMDs, and will the Wii have a pack-in game?) *Episode #192 Date: 7/23/2006 (Stories include DDR: Strawberry Shortcake and Animal Crossing: The Movie) *Episode #193 Date: 7/30/2006 (Stories include Silver Lining, a King's Quest fan project, and Sopranos/Scarface 360 versions canned) *Episode #194 Date: 8/6/2006 (Stories include SotN coming to XBLA and MTV honors game music... sorta) *Episode #195 Date: 8/13/2006 (Stories include 27 Wii launch titles and Mario Strikers) *Episode #196 Date: 8/20/2006 (Stories include DDR Power previews for Ultramix 4 and Universe forthcoming and Reggie not on board with Wii60) *Episode #197 Date: 8/27/2006 (Stories include Konami BBQ wrapup and Fatal Fury Special coming to XBLA) *Episode #198 Date: 9/3/2006 (Stories include XBOX Backward Compatibility update and Guitar Hero II songlist) *Episode #199 Date: 9/10/2006 (Stories include PS3 Delays/shortages, and four songs previewed for DDR Universe/Ultramix 4) *Episode #200 Date: 9/17/2006 (Stories include Wii release date and price, DDR Power Previews, and bonus 'Part C' dedicated to taking Skype calls from listeners) *Episode #201 Date: 9/24/2006 (Stories include MTV Purchasing Harmonix, and more DDR Power Previews) *Episode #202 Date: 10/1/2006 (Stories include C64 games on VC, and week 4 of DDR Power Previews) *Episode #203 Date: 10/8/2006 (Stories include SNEAK KING coming to consoles and week 5 of DDR Power Previews) *Episode #204 Date: 10/15/2006 (Stories include Nintendo world announced for Japan, and week 6 of DDR Power Previews) *Episode #205 Date: 10/22/2006 (Stories include Blue Dragon anime, Mario Kart Arcade GP2, and week 7 of DDR Power Previews) *Episode #206 Date: 10/29/2006 (Stories include Walmart leaks Guitar Hero II, and the last of the DDR Power Previews) *Episode #207 Date: 11/5/2006 (Stories include A new Akira Yamaoka DS game, and DDR on DVD?) *Episode #208 Date: 11/12/2006 (Stories include TV watching in Second Life, and Child's Play 2006) *Episode #209 Date: 11/19/2006 (Stories include Wii line coverage, and black friday mega-deals) *Episode #210 Date: 12/4/2006 (Stories include Halo 3 beta info, and Double Dragon coming to XBLA) *Episode #211 Date: 12/10/2006 (Stories include Hello Kitty DS lite decals, and new Wii straps being made) *Episode #212 Date: 12/17/2006 (Stories include SF2 on Virtual Console, and Pac-Man collection for Atari 7800) *Episode #213 Date: 12/24/2006 (Stories include Heavenly Star coming to Lumines Live, and MGS4 a PS3 exclusive) *Episode #214 Date: 12/31/2006 (Special 'New Year's Eve' edition of OLR, featuring commentary about the year's stories by the likes of Bobby Blackwolf, Brad from Podculture, and many more!) *Episode #215 Date: 1/7/2007 (Stories include Nights 2 on Nintendo Wii, and Silent Hill 2 movie confirmed) *Episode #216 Date: 1/22/2007 (Stories include "Hold your Wii for a Wii lands a local radio station in hot water, and is the Wii a 'gateway to porn?) *Episode #217 Date: 1/28/2007 (Stories include Mario Kart 64 and Zelda: OOT coming to Wii Virtual Console) *Episode #218 Date: 2/4/2007 (Stories include coverage of Konami Gamer's Day, with DDR: HOTTEST PARTY on the Wii, and a new Castlevania on PSP) *Episode #219 Date: 2/11/2007 (Stories include beatmania IIDX coming to US arcades, and Skype PSP) *Episode #220 Date: 2/18/2007 (Stories include DDR SuperNOVA 2 and more at AOU 2007 in Japan, and Q*Bert coming to PSN) *Episode #221 Date: 2/25/2007 (Stories include Neo*Geo games coming to the Wii, and BEAT THE HOST: Classic videogames) *Episode #222 Date: 3/4/2007 (Stories include Yuzo Koshiro djing a Play concert, and the HALO theme in Guitar Hero 360) *Episode #223 Date: 3/11/2007 (Stories include Every Extend Extra Extreme on XBLA and Listless: What arcade game would you like to see on XBLA?) *Episode #224 Date: 3/18/2007 (Stories include Sailor Moon coming to Nintendo Wii, and Pink PS2 heading to Australia) *Episode #225 Date: 3/25/2007 (Stories include Folding @Home on PS3, and DMC4 on XBOX 360) *Episode #226 Date: 4/1/2007 (Featuring the parody segment 'Giggling Lesbian Gaming Show' with skie, DS, LOKI and special guests Cris & Megzie portraying over-the-top, cliches of lesbians, however they did cover Wii shortages and new maps for HALO 2) *Episode #227 Date: 4/8/2007 (Stories include defective Guitar Hero controllers on 360 and ROCK BAND announced, and beatmania IIDX heading to Dave & Buster's arcades?) *Episode #228 Date: 4/15/2007 (Stories include Actraiser, Sonic 2, and Shining Force coming to Wii VC, and Ouendan 2 and Parappa sequel info) *Episode #229 Date: 4/22/2007 (Stories include only 32 companies at Mini-E3, and EYE OF JUDGMENT on PS3) *Episode #230 Date: 5/6/2007 (Stories include new DOA, Kingdom Hearts, and Megaman games, and Double Dragon on XBLA) *Episode #231 Date: 5/13/2007 (Stories include Final Fantasy IV on NDS, and Spore delayed till 2008, and stuffonmycat.com) *Episode #232 Date: 5/20/2007 (Stories include Starcraft 2 announced, and don't Wii on your PS2) *Episode #233 Date: 5/27/2007 (Taped live at Fanime, stories include SSB Brawl musicians, and and GTA4:SE, and Ask OLR LIVE!) *Episode #234 Date: 6/3/2007 (Stories include Mario Kart Wii, and MGS 20th anniversary collection) *Episode #235 Date: 6/17/2007 (Stories include GH ROCKS THE 80s tracks and Shadowrun and Halo 2 running on XP) *Episode #236 Date: 6/24/2007 (The 5th Anniversary Special episode, stories include Manhunt 2 getting an AO from the ESRB, and Skype calls from the listeners in all of part b) *Episode #237 Date: 7/1/2007 (Stories include Wipeout HD, a new GTA4 trailer, and "Beat the Host") *Episode #238 Date: 7/8/2007 (Stories include Delays for Gran Turismo 5 and listless: most random things we'd like to see at E3 this year) *Episode #239 Date: 7/15/2007 (Stories include E3 wrapup, HALO 3 360, and DDR SuperNOVA 2 location test wrapup) *Episode #240 Date: 7/22/2007 (Stories include GT5 Prologue in Japan in October, and Bully: Scholarship Edition on Wii and 360) *Episode #241 Date: 8/5/2007 (Stories include Xtofer reporting on Blizzcon 2007 and GTA4 delayed to early 2008) *Episode #242 Date: 8/12/2007 (Stories include HALO 3 XBOX 360 to be $399 (HALO 3 Sold Seperately?) and '' *Episode #243 '''Date:' 8/19/2007 (Stories include Square-Enix online store opening and more Mario Kart Wii details) *Episode #244 Date: 8/26/2007 (Stories include Atari Classics Evolved and Wii passes 360 in worldwide sales) *Episode #245 Date: 9/2/2007 (Stories include Family Guy on XBL Marketplace and Fatal Fury Special on XBL Arcade) *Episode #246 Date: 9/9/2007 (Stories include the 8th Anniversary of the release of the Sega Dreamcast and Kaz Hirai says PS3 is "just a game machine") *Episode #247 Date: 9/16/2007 (Stories include Ninja Gaiden 2 on XBOX 360 and TGCD games coming to Wii VC) *Episode #248 Date: 9/23/2007 (Stories include SSBB Online (with a catch) and Typing of the Dead on GameTap) *Episode #249 Date: 9/30/2007 (Stories include HALO 3 record breaking day one sales and Sex Pistols reunite to record for Guitar Hero) *Episode #250 Date: 10/7/2007 (Not too big of a celebration, but OLR reaches the 250 episodes mark, Stories include Halo DS and 8-Bit: The Movie, in addition to the debut of DarkSakura's Classic Game of the Week) *Episode #251 Date: 10/14/2007 (Stories include SSBB delayed to Feb. 10th and Massage Me: The videogame?) *Episode #252 Date: 10/21/2007 (Stories include SF4 announced, New Bionic Commando and SSF2THDR for XBLA and PSN) *Episode #253 Date: 10/28/2007 (Stories include Crazy Climber coming to the Wii and Forza 2 DLC price cut) *Episode #254 Date: 11/4/2007 (Stories include Manhunt 2 Hacked on the PSP and Luigi in Super Mario Galaxy on Wii) *Episode #255 Date: 11/11/2007 (Stories include HALO 3 new DLC details and Hot Coffee settlement) *Episode #256 Date: 11/18/2007 (Stories include XBOX Originals downloadable on the 360 and Gametap's (then) 1000th game) *Episode #257 Date: 11/25/2007 (Stories include A lawsuit against Guitar Hero: ROCKS THE 80s and Super Mario Galaxy sales numbers) *Episode #258 Date: 12/2/2007 (Stories include "Gerstmanngate" and Guitar Hero on the Commodore 64) *Episode #259 Date: 12/9/2007 (Stories include SF4 details and GameTap removes games) *Episode #260 Date: 12/16/2007 (Stories include Gamestop's Wii Raincheck program and Princess Bride: The game details) *Episode #261 Date: 12/23/2007 (Year End Special, Stories include all the headlines from this year's biggest stories, and commentary from the callers on Skype about them) *Episode #262 Date: 1/6/2008 (Stories include a Kill Bill inspired Guitar Hero controller and a nunchuck for your Cell Phone?) *Episode #263 Date: 1/13/2008 (Stories include new EYE OF JUDGMENT expansions and Star Wars characters in Soul Calibur IV) *Episode #264 Date: 1/20/2008 (Stories include another Smash Bros Brawl delay and Duke Nukem 3D on XBLA) *Episode #265 Date: 1/27/2008 (Stories include Mass Effect controversy and three more for Soul Calibur IV) *Episode #266 Date: 2/3/2008 (Stories include a sequel to the smash success Portal (and to celebrate, a live performance of 'Still Alive' from someone made famous on YouTube) *Episode #267 Date: 2/10/2008 (Stories include Mass Effect DLC and more Mario Kart Wii news) *Episode #268 Date: 2/24/2008 (Stories include Still Alive coming to ROCK BAND and Activision announces DJ Hero) *Episode #269 Date: 3/2/2008 (Stories include MGS4 Dated, bundled with PS3, and 'Sound Load' technology coming to Bangai-O Spirits DS) *Episode #270 Date: 3/9/2008 (Stories include Space Invaders Revenge on the Wii and Midway Classic Games portal) *Episode #271 Date: 3/16/2008 (Stories include Mario Kart Wii gets a date, loses snaking and e-Amuse news in North America) *Episode #272 Date: 3/23/2008 (Stories include Guitar Hero: The Beatles rumors and the Florida Bar spanks JT) *Episode #273 Date: 3/30/2008 (Stories include Achievements leaked for GTA 4 and MGS Online beta info) *Episode #274 Date: 4/6/2008 (Stories include AFD roundup, and SSBB getting a sequel?) *Episode #275 Date: 4/13/2008 (In their first episode after leaving Live 365 for All Games Radio, Stories include Strongbad coming to Wiiware and Lego Indiana Jones in June) *Episode #276 Date: 4/20/2008 (Stories include Mortal Kombat vs. DC Comics and Soul Calibur news) *Episode #277 Date: 4/27/2008 (Stories include Earthworm Jim heading to Virtual Console, and Bionic Commando Rearmed news) *Episode #278 Date: 5/4/2008 (Stories include Earthbound on Wii VC and a GTA4 related Stupid Award) *Episode #279 Date: 5/11/2008 (Stories include Uncharted and Bioshock movies, and GTA4 sells half a billion copies) *Episode #280 Date: 5/20/2008 (Stories include XBL games delisted and MGS4 has long cutscenes) *Episode #281 Date: 6/1/2008 (Stories include Beyond Good & Evil 2 Announced and MGS4 Soundtrack in Japan) *Episode #282 Date: 6/8/2008 (Stories include GTA4 DLC delayed and Commando 3 coming to XBLA) *Episode #283 Date: 6/15/2008 (Stories include Get your face in SF4, and Rose & Camelia 2) *Episode #284 Date: 6/22/2008 (OLR Celebrates six years of broadcasting on internet radio with Stories such as ESRB not leaking game info anymore, Dragon's Lair 25th anniversary goings-on, and both Listless: best BEMANI song ever, and 'Ask OLR' over skype in Part B) *Episode #285 Date: 6/29/2008 (Stories include Diablo III announced and Megaman 9 goes retro, and we interview Tommy Tallarico) *Episode #286 Date: 7/6/2008 (Stories include Chrono Trigger DS and Megaman 9 news) *Episode #287 Date: 7/13/2008 (Stories include KONAMI WILL SUE, and Permanent disbarment for JT?) *Episode #288 Date: 7/20/2008 (This week marks a slight change in the podcast delivery, as it's now one large episode seperated by a small break, in this episode stories include our E3 wrap-up, and Pyramid Head getting his own holiday??) *Episode #289 Date: 7/27/2008 (Stories include More post-E3 coverage, and a new Castlevania coin-op?) *Episode #290 Date: 8/3/2008 (Stories include FFXI inspires a new state law, and XBOX 360 Price cut rumors) *Episode #291 Date: 8/15/2008 (Stories include Braid a pleasant surprise on XBLA, and explicit behavior going on in Age of Conan Online?) *Episode #292 Date: 8/29/2008 (Stories include a controversial art exhibit displayed at Leipzig in Germany, and more XBOX360 price cut rumors and speculation) *Episode #293 Date: 9/7/2008 (Stories include PAX08 Wrapup, and Lumines coming to PSN) *Episode #294 Date: 9/14/2008 (Stories include Wii Wi-Fi DONGLE attachment, and MK vs. DC roster revealed) *Episode #295 Date: 9/21/2008 (Stories include Metal Slug coming in HD, and PGR 5 news) *Episode #296 Date: 9/28/2008 (Stories include JT disbarred, and Dance Hero announced) *Episode #297 Date: 10/5/2008 (Stories include Who is Matt Hazard, and Punch-Out returning to the Wii?!) *Episode #298 Date: 10/12/2008 (Stories include Tekken 6 on XBOX 360, and Nintendo's DSi) *Episode #299 Date: 10/19/2008 (Stories include LBP controversy and Fable 2 strategy guide controversy) *Episode #300 Date: 10/26/2008 (During this 300th episode of OLR, Stories include The return of old-school E3, and is MS trying to censor online trash talk? During the break listeners got to hear their celebratory voicemail messages during the 'free break'.) *Episode #301 Date: 11/9/2008 (Stories include NXE news and Tabula Rasa for $1?) *Episode #302 Date: 11/16/2008 (Stories include recapping the week's news, and an interview with XBL community game Snake 360 creator Aaron Teplitsky) *Episode #303 Date: 11/30/2008 (Stories include GTA4 PC to include SecuROM, and Street Fighter Sackboy outfits) *Episode #304 Date: 12/7/2008 (Stories include Tekken 6 release date, and is ROCKBAND getting a little bit country?) *Episode #305 Date: 12/14/2008 (Stories include Great Giana Sisters coming to NDS and is a Rez sequel on the way?) *Episode #306 Date: 12/21/2008 (Stories include Game industry layoffs, and Pac-Man CE for the NES?!) *Episode #307 Date: 12/28/2008 Stories include KONAMI WILL SUE, Tabula Rasa for FREE, and the 2008 year-in-review) *Episode #308 Date: 1/4/2009 In the first episode in 2009, Stories include Frickin HDDVD laser beams, and does the Wii come with a credit card slot?) *Episode #309 Date: 1/18/2009 (Stories include Final Fantasy Legend II coming to NDS, and Nintendo shatters more records) *Episode #310 Date: 1/25/2009 (Stories include GTA4 DLC, and Street Fighter on Youtube?) *Episode #311 Date: 2/1/2009 (Stories include a new Bubble Bobble on DS, (now with fixed level 30!) and is a new TRON game in the works?) *Episode #312 Date: 2/8/2009 (Stories include Did Gauntlet DS shoot the food, and iPhone gaming news) *Episode #313 Date: 2/15/2009 (Stories include Konami gets a taste of their own medicine, and Sony's Metreon closes its doors) *Episode #314 Date: 2/22/2009 (Stories include GTA4 full frontal, and NDSi launches April 5th.... also pie) *Episode #315 Date: 3/1/2009 (Stories include ExciteBOTS coming to the Wii, and Virtual On coming to XBLA) *Episode #316 Date: 3/8/2009 (Stories include New Beatles and Van Halen games, and Toys R Us getting into the used games market) *Episode #317 Date: 3/15/2009 (Stories include Multiplayer addon coming to Noby Noby Boy, and why Tatsunoko vs. Capcom isn't coming to the US) *Episode #318 Date: 3/29/2009 (Stories include GDC coverage and a controversial sex game on XBLA?) *Episode #319 Date: 4/5/2009 (Stories include Price drop for the PS...2, and more SEGA games coming to XBLA) *Episode #320 Date: 4/19/2009 (Stories include Star Trek beams down onto Home, and Bionic Commando Multiplayer demo coming to XBLA/PSN) *Episode #321 Date: 4/26/2009 (Stories include Scratch: The Ultimate DJ in legal trouble, and LEGO ROCK BAND) *Episode #322 Date: 5/4/2009 (Stories include Motion control coming from MS, and TMNT2: Turtles in Time remake coming to XBLA) *Episode #323 Date: 5/17/2009 (Stories include E3 rumors, and OLR's new summer home) *Episode #324 Date: 5/24/2009 (Stories include Jambo Safari coming to Wii and NDS, and music and game rentals coming to PSP?) *Episode #325 Date: 5/31/2009 (Stories include Pre-E3 news, Matrix Online goes offline, and EGM returns from the dead) *Episode #326 Date: 6/7/2009 (The 2009 E3 wrapup show) *Episode #327 Date: 6/14/2009 (Stories include a mock religious protest at E3, and leaks in the gaming industry) *Episode #328 Date: 6/21/2009 (Stories include is Activision pulling support for Sony, and DJ Hero for $120?) *Episode #329 Date: 6/28/2009 (During the Seventh Anniversary of Orange Lounge Radio, stories include Classic moments from OLR, and Megaman and Final Fantasy come to PSN) *Episode #330 Date: 7/5/2009 (Stories include Games pulled from XBLA, and Final Fantasy Gaiden) *Episode #331 Date: 7/12/2009 (Stories include fake DQ9 rom bricking NDSes, and WAIT PLEASE ........ for a new Kid Icarus?) *Episode #332 Date: 7/19/2009 (Stories include Hacking the Conduit, and are indie games being shut out of XBL?) *Episode #333 Date: 8/9/2009 (After a brief hiatus due to various reasons, OLR is back with stories such as La-Mulana headed to Wiiware, and download Japanese porn on your PS3??) *Episode #334 Date: 8/16/2009 (Stories include the WiiSac, and Silent Hill: The Haunted House) *Episode #335 Date: 8/23/2009 (Stories include Fable 3 news and controversial stats on XBOX360 failure rates) *Episode #336 Date: 8/30/2009 (Stories include XBOX360 price drop, and DJMAX Technika.... at Wal-Mart?!) *Episode #337 Date: 9/6/2009 (Stories include PAX '09 wrapup) *Episode #338 Date: 9/13/2009 (Stories include Arkham Asylum foils pirates, and FFXIII dated in Japan) *Episode #339 Date: 9/20/2009 (Stories include Wii gets a price cut, and are new features coming to the PS3?) *Episode #340 Date: 10/12/2009 (Stories include DJ Hero in the house, and what is Epic Mickey about?) *Episode #341 Date: 10/19/2009 (Stories include PRESIDENT CAT coming to Wii, and if OLR has anything to say about it, the US!) *Episode #342 Date: 10/25/2009 (Stories include continued PRESIDENT CAT media coverage, and John "Seg" Seggerson calls in to promote UMLOUD, a charity event in San Francisco) *Episode #343 Date: 11/1/2009 (Stories include Netflix on PS3, and is ROCKBAND getting another spinoff?) *Episode #344 Date: 11/15/2009 (Returning after an unexpected break due to H1N1 (really!! :( ) Stories included Gamestop breaking street dates, and Michael Jackson's Moonwalker coming to Wii VC) *Episode #345 Date: 11/22/2009 (Stories include Facebook on your PS3, and Sonic the Hedgehog coming to LBP) *Episode #346 Date: 11/29/2009 (Stories include Datel sues MS over memory unit lockout, and an interview with LBP machinima music video creator Brian Moreno) *Episode #347 Date: 12/6/2009 (Stories include AKIRA YAMAOKA leaves Konami, and Michael Jackson confirmed as working on Sonic 3) *Episode #348 Date: 12/13/2009 (Stories include Megaman 10 announced, and Star Trek Online preorder bonuses revealed) *Episode #349 Date: 12/20/2009 (Stories include PBS to broadcast VG Live and rob rants about a surprising magazine's article) *Episode #350 Date: 12/27/2009 (Stories include Pac-Man Battle Royale (no word on an island setting with collars, though) and Dracula X: The Rondo of Blood coming to VC..... in Australia) *Episode #351 Date: 1/3/2010 (Stories include ARMORED for FREE on PSN, and Listless: Top thing we want to see in gaming in 2010) *Episode #352 Date: 1/10/2010 (Stories include MS announced XBL 'Game Room', and is NBA JAM making a comeback?) *Episode #353 Date: 1/31/2010 (After an unexpected delay, OLR is back! Stories include Classic Game of The Week winner Dracula X coming to US Wii VC, and what does Nintendo head Satoru Iwata think of Apple's iPad?) *Episode #354 Date: 2/7/2010 (Stories include SONIC 4 and Blaster Master Overdrive announced, and MS pulling the plug on HALO 2 and all XBOX1 games on XBOX LIVE) *Episode #355 Date: 2/14/2010 (Stories include MS' X10 event coverage, and sentimental favorite Red Octane closes its doors) *Episode #356 Date: 2/21/2010 (Stories include Ubisoft's controversial new DRM, and a very 'interesting' new erotic game) *Episode #357 Date: 2/28/2010 (Stories include news from Nintendo's World Summit, and Shermie's review of Sony's videogame-related reality show, 'The Tester'. Also, TANGENT TRAIN!) *Episode #358 Date: 3/7/2010 (In their most legendary episode yet, OLR takes a stand against "cuss free week" the only way they possibly could -- with the Fuck Show!! Stories include Portal 2 announced, and the Playstation 2 celebrates its 10th birthday.) *Episode #359 Date: '3/14/2010 (''Stories include Sony PS3 Move announced at GDC, and Lady Gaga coming to ROCKBAND?) *Episode #360 'Date: '''3/21/2010 (''Stories include XBOX 360 news (of course) and Listless: Thing MS most needs to make better on the 360.) *Episode #361 '''Date: 4/4/2010 (After taking a week off for PAX East, OLR returns despite LOKI's absence and the remaining hosts both being sick there was still gaming news as topics include Game theft at PAX East, and Major Nelson's gamercard gets hacked) *Episode #362 Date: '4/11/2010 (''Stories include LOKI's review of KFC's new 'Double Down' sandwich, Rush'N Attack: Ex-Patriot coming to XBLA and new episodic Doctor Who games coming to PC.) *Episode #363 '''Date: 4/18/2010 (Stories include free game OSTs for download (really) and Captivate 2010 (Capcom's big press event) rumors) *Episode #364 Date: 4/25/2010 (Stories include New Capcom titles announced and could Coco have gone to XBL?) *Episode #365 Date: 5/2/2010 (Stories include New 2D Castlevania rumored to be hitting XBLA, and Listless: vs. Capcom game they should do next) *Episode #366 Date: '5/9/2010 (''Stories include Little Big Planet 2 announced and Armin Van Buuren bringing his music to a new Wii game) *Episode #367 '''Date: 5/16/2010 (Stories include EA's 'Sports Pass' (aka their FU to used videogames), and KIDZ BOP DANCE PARTY for the Wii) *Episode #368 Date: 5/26/2010 (The show had to be postponed/taped late due to a flat tire, but there was still gaming news. Stories include Rumors about Project Natal, and ROCKBAND 3 teases Keyboard support?) *Episode #369 Date: 6/6/2010 (NEVAR FORGET about stories like rumors circulating about new music games appearing at E3, and a 007 GoldenEye Wiimake?) *Episode #370 Date: 6/13/2010 (Stories include Pre-E3 coverage of MS' Natal Kinect ''(''and the SPACE PONCHOS everyone had to wear while experiencing it), and Match Game) *Episode #371 Date: 6/20/2010 (The E3 2010 wrap-up show, featuring the hosts, callers, chatters, twiitterers, and e-mailers' thoughts on what everyone had to show at this year's E3!) *Episode #372 Date: '6/27/2010 (''Special guest Drewnami joins the OLR hosts during this 8th anniversary show. Stories include Nintendo's 3DS coming in 2011, and DC Comics coming to PSN) *[[Episode 373|''Episode #373 ]]'Date: '7/11/2010 (''Stories include Blizzard reconsiders RealID, and will NBA JAM come to PS3/360? Also in this ep, a new format for show notes for the podcast listeners looking for a specific story, and OLR declares themselves Official Podcast of the GALAXY!) *Episode #374 '''Date: 7/18/2010 (Stories include 3D Blu-Ray on PS3, and Kid Icarus on 3DS) *Episode #375 Date: '7/25/2010 ''(Stories include Comic-Con gaming news, and Kinect pricing revealed) *Episode #376 'Date: '''8/1/2010 (''Stories include Pengo returns to Japanese arcades, and a Gorrillaz game headed to iPhone/iPad, and LOKI welcomes another gamer into the world!) *Episode #377 '''Date: 8/8/2010 (For the first time since initally listening to the show on episode 91, Misty makes a guest appearance on the show! Stories include Disgaea developers making a girl spanking game(!??!!), and "Big Hands" mode comes to Goldeneye Wiimake) *Episode #378 Date: 8/22/2010 (LOKI returns just after the show takes a week off, luckily there was plenty of gaming news. Stories include Pinball outlawed in one town, and Dance Central songs revealed) *Episode #379 Date: 8/29/2010 (Stories include Kinect beta testing, and a controversial feature revealed for Final Fantasy XIV Online) *Episode #380 Date: 9/5/2010 (This week was a three-day weekend for two-thirds of the staff, so they decided to try to break a personal record for the longest single broadcast in the history of OLR with a 'Marathon Show'!! The main show stories included Duke Nukem Forever FINALLY? No, really?! and a new Limited Edition 360 controller with a new D-pad) *Episode #381 Date: 9/12/2010 (Sadly no ten hour show this week, but Stories included NFS: World goes free-to-play and more PS3 modchip news) *Episode #382 Date: 9/19/2010 (Stories include TGS wrapup, and did Good Old Games *really* shut down, or are they just jerking their users around? Special guests RicePrincess and The Doctor) *Episode #383 Date: 9/25/2010 (Featuring the return of RicePrincess and The Doctor, Stories include Atari launches 'GO' a 'Social Gaming' network, and Capcom rumored to be working on Megaman Legends 3?) *Episode #384 Date: '10/3/2010 (''Rob was absent this week, so long-time listener Marron Marvel was able to sit in during this week's episode. Stories include news on Nintendo's press event with lots of new 3DS info, and NBA Elite 11 delayed, and losing the NBA JAM bonus) *Episode #385 '''Date: 10/10/2010 (Stories include is NBA JAM politically biased (and more importantly does anyone give a fuck?) and DC Universe Online delayed) *Episode #386 Date: '10/17/2010 (''This week's episode clocked in at almost four hours! But it was worth it since Jessica 'IguanaGrrl ''Harper (of Under Sedation Live! fame) guest starred on this episode. In addition to reminsicing about the 'good old days' when we talked for hours about Dance Dance Revolution, other stories included Fans Petition for a CS release of IIDX17: SIRIUS, and Listless: Thing we learned most from the DDRFreak forums) *Episode #387 'Date: '''10/24/2010 (''Stories include 'The Seg' stops by to talk this year's UMLOUD charity event, and troubles with the Golden Tee machine in Antarctica?!) *Episode #388 '''Date: 11/7/2010 (Returning after a week off for Halloween, Stories included Don't dance naked on Dance Central, and GT5 delays) *Episode #389 Date:'' ''11/14/2010'' (Stories include music game developers Harmonix up for sale, and Nintendo trademarks 'It's On Like Donkey Kong'') *Episode #390 Date: 11/21/2010 (Stories include are music games on the decline, and a new Yar's Revenge remake) *Episode #391 Date: 11/28/2010 (Featuring special guest Marissa, stories included Kinect's Japanese launch, and AXL ROSE WILL SUE?!) *Episode #392 Date: 12/5/2010 (Stories include an interview with XBL Indie developer of Techno Kitten Adventure, and Black Friday wrapup) *Episode #393 Date: 12/12/2010 (Stories include New game announcements during the Spike Videogame Awards Sham.... er Show, and Nintendo-themed porn?!) *Episode #394 Date: 12/19/2010 (Stories include ROCK BAND gets Pac-Man Fever in 2011, and Kinect getting an X-rated title?!) *Episode #395 Date: 1/2/2011 (After taking the last two weeks of 2010 off for the holidays, OLR returns in 2011! There were still a few stories to cover in the new year, such as PS3's private key unlocked, and Chrono Trigger coming to mobile phones in Japan) *Episode #396 Date: '1/9/2011 (''Stories include First Nintendo 3DS games revealed, and Silent Hill: Downpour revealed', and Listless: Toy that most needs its own licensed videogame) *Episode #397 '''Date: 1/16/2011 (Stories include Capcom's Splosion Man ripoff, and MK getting a web-based miniseries) *Episode #398 Date: 1/23/2011 (Stories include PS3 hacking and Final Fantasy 13-2) *Episode #399 Date: 1/30/2011 (Stories include Sony's NGP revealed, and delays for Nintendo's big 2011 titles) *Episode #400 Date: '2/6/2011 (''In this landmark 400th episode of OLR, stories include HALO 1 remake coming to 360, and Namco classics remade for Nintendo 3DS. Also Match Game) *Episode #401 '''Date: 2/13/2011 (Stories include AI closing for real, and Activision kills off Guitar and DJ Hero) *Episode #402 Date: '2/20/2011 (''Stories include Telltale announces new comic book games (and a new King's Quest!)'' and more on No Doubt vs. Activision'') *Episode #403 'Date: '''2/27/2011 (''Stories include Wii Dare (a risque Wii title coming to Europe), and no Move support for Portal 2) *Episode #404('d) '''Date: 3/6/2011 (Stories include Burgertime HD coming to XBLA/PSN, and MK9 getting a demo on PSN/XBLA) *Episode #405 Date: 3/13/2011 (Stories include Gaming industry feels the effects of the recent Japan earthquake, and more Dance Hero rumblings) *Episode #406 Date: 3/20/2011 (Stories include More news on the after-effects of the recent quake/tsunami in Japan, Is a new multiplayer Silent Hill coming to XBLA from Konami, and River City Ranson gets a sequel) *Episode #407 Date: 3/27/2011 (Stories include 3DS launch impressions, Duke Nukem Forever delayed (yes again), and Listless: Ficitional 3DS launch title that would've made a 3DS a must-buy) *Episode #408 Date: 4/3/2011 (Stories include Plug pulled on Megaman Universe, and a new Mario arcade game?!) *Episode (formula) #409 Date: 4/10/2011 (Stories include NBA JAM: On Fire Edition announced, and SEGA announces a new Sonic game) *Episode #410 Date: 4/24/2011 (Stories include PSN outages, and beatmania IIDX 19:Lincle(?!!?) Location testing in Japan. Also is Nintendo planning a new console? and Ask Orange Lounge returns in lieu of no cagematch) *Episode #411 Date: 5/1/2011 (Stories include Nintendo confirms the Wii's successor, TRON gets a pinball table, also breaking real world news...) *Episode #412 Date: 5/8/2011 (Stories include More stories on the PSN outage and Nintendo's next console, as well as Listless: What Sony needs to do to make us care about PSN again, and a special bonus segment included on the podcast...) *Episode #413 Date: 5/15/2011 (Stories include PSN back up! (or is it), and does Chuck E. Cheese promote illegal gambling?) *Episode #414 Date: '5/22/2011 (''Stories include SONY's welcome back program for PSN users, and an iPad game... for your cat?! and random tangents inspired by Lady Gaga) *Episode #415 '''Date: '''6/5/2011 (''Stories include Konami's pre-E3 preview, DS Lite price cut', and OLR's E3 coverage details!'') *Episode #416 '''Date: 6/19/2011 (After taking a week off to do "research" for the Disneyland Kinect game, OLR is back! Stories include more details on Nintendo's WiiU(wiiuwiiuwiiu), and various game sites get hacked) *Episode #417 Date: 6/26/2011 (In their ninth anniversary episode, the hosts are joined by longtime listener Drewnami, as well as USL co-hostess Jessica Harper!'' Stories include Big Supreme Court ruling coming, and Sony not in any hurry to make Playstation 4'') *Episode #418 Date: 7/3/2011 (Stories include DDRX3 vs. DDR 2nd MIX details, Supreme Court rules in favor of the game industry, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D takes a stand against used games) *Episode #419 Date: 7/10/2011 (Stories include Why the WiiU was announced early, and Castlevania HD comes to PS3) *Episode #420 Date: 7/17/2011 (Stories include New BEMANI arcade title Sound Voltex Booth testing in Japan, Ubisoft reveals Online Pass plans, and Konami hosts an obesity summit and DDR tournament) *Episode #421 Date: 7/24/2011 (Stories include news out of San Diego Comic-Con like Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 announced, Megaman Legends 3 cancelled,'' and Listless: DLC character that we want to see next in the new Mortal Kombat game.) *Episode #422 '''Date:' 7/31/2011 (Stories include 3DS gets a price cut, and Pac-Man and Galaga 3DS feature one save file) *Episode #423 Date: 8/7/2011 (Stories include Twinbee coming to NES 3DS Classics, and Namco-Bandai redeems Pac-Man and Galaga 3DS by revealing a 'erase save data' secret code) *Episode #424 Date: 8/15/2011 (Stories include Battlefield 3 requires Origin on PC, and Xenoblade Chronicles in Europe (which lead us to brainstorming our own campaigns for a US release... like sending bees to nintendo?)) *Episode #425 Date: 8/22/2011 (Stories include PS3 gets a price drop, and a new Wii is released in Europe, sans Gamecube support) *Episode #426 Date: 9/4/2011 (Stories include Nintendo's Pre-TGS event and Dragonquest X reveal?) *Episode #427 Date: 9/11/2011 (Stories include Dragon Quest X revealed for Wii and WiiU, and DJ MAX TECHNIKA coming to the PS Vita) *Episode #428 Date: 9/18/2011 (Stories include News from TGS 2011 (and Nintendo's 3DS press event), and Sony's new TOS) *Episode #429 Date: 9/25/2011 (Rob was out 'sick' this week (Ladytron fever) so LOKI and DarkSakura had to do the show by themselves. Stories include Dance Evolution (aka Dance Masters over here) location testing an arcade version, and SDATCHER (the radio drama for Konami's SNATCHER) gets a fan translation.) *Episode #430 Date: 10/2/2011 (Rob was MIA again so DarkSakura's significant other the Notorious D.A.N. sat in to guest-host in his abscence. Many luls were had in addition to several news stories, including new tracks revealed for DDR II (a new Wii-exclusive DDR featuring many songs from the latest arcade release DDR X2), and ReRave gets an arcade version) *Episode #431 Date: 10/9/2011 (Stories include PS2 games go digital, Online pass coming to PS3 games, and is one of our listeners REALLY bringing one of the OLR Dream Games to XBL Indie Games?!) *Episode #432 Date: 10/16/2011 (Stories include XBOX dashboard update, and a new Wii bundle without GameCube support) *Episode #433 Date: 10/23/2011 (Stories include NFL BLITZ returns, and another PS3 jailbreak out on the internets?) *Episode #434 Date: 11/6/2011 (Stories include GTA 5 teaser trailer, and DDR 2nd MIX OST re-release getting some exclusive remixes) *Episode #435 Date: '11/13/2011 (''Stories include Simpsons Arcade game getting a re-release, and more hacks, and Rob rants about MS' handling of their situation) *Episode #436 '''Date: 11/27/2011 (After forced off a week due to internet issues, OLR is back! Stories include could SOPA ruin the internet, and is Sony working on an answer to Nintendo's Smash Bros. games?) *Episode #437 Date: 12/4/2011 (Stories include Xenoblade Chronicles confirmed coming to the US (but is it 'set up to fail' with a limited release?) and GamePro magazine comes to an end.) *Episode #438 Date: 12/11/2011 (Stories include Spike VGA reveals, and a new Doctor Who game coming to PS3, Vita and PC) *Episode #439 Date: 12/18/2011 (Stories include Sony's 'Other OS' lawsuit dropped, and is Ultima Online getting a sequel? Also in this episode we get a first-hand account of one XBL user's ordeal as his account had gotten hacked, he had to go so far as to enlist *Major Nelson* to assist with his problems!) *Episode #440 Date: 1/1/2012 (In the start of OLR's 10th year of internet radio, Stories include WiiU getting an App Store (leading the chat to come up with some of their own APPLications), and Skylanders hacking (and wouldn't you know it, the one week LOKI is absent!) *Episode #441 Date: 1/8/2012 (LOKI is back! Stories include PS4 and XBOX Lube at E3? and Kaz Hirai promoted to president at Sony) *Episode #442 Date: 1/15/2012 (And now it's DarkSakura's turn to be absent! So Allen had to step in and substitiute. Stories include SFXT gets a new fight stick, a new strange plastic stand for Kid Icarus Uprising on 3DS, and are SOPA's days numbered?)'' *Episode #443 '''Date: '''1/29/2012 (Stories include XBOX 'Lube' rumors, RE: Revelaitons gets a price drop (and a spell check!) and Listless: Next-Gen BS rumor they'll come up with next.) *Episode #444 '''Date:' 2/5/2012 (Despite being in direct competition with the Superb Owl and Puppy Bowl 8, Stories include Team Ninja comments on WiiU, and Skyrim gets a Creation Kit'')'' *Episode #445 Date: 2/12/2012 (This week its OLR vs. the Grammys! (no1curr though) Stories include Double Fine's Kickstarter project raises over 1.6 MILLION dollars and one skype caller's first-hand account of her time on Sony's "The Tester"! Verdict is still out on what Shermie thought of that, though.) *Episode #446 Date: '2/19/2012 (Tonight LOKI was fortunate enough to get a Playstation VITA early, so he reviewed it on the show! ''Stories include Does Capcom need to hire a spellchecker for their games' boxart, and talk of a Twisted Metal movie. Also in this episode, it's the end of an era as we send off the Cagematch segment with a pentultimate finale!) *Episode #447 '''Date: 2/26/2012 (Stories include Pokemon Black/White V2, and a very interesting collaboration between Capcom, Namco, and SEGA'' for 3DS'') *Episode #448 '''Date: 3/4/2012 (Stories include Valve making a console? and Capcom/Namco-Bandai/SEGA 3DS game gets a teaser) *Episode #449 Date: '3/11/2012 (''Stories include Will the XBOX 'Lube' have no DVD/Bluray drive? and Mad Dog McCree comes to.... the 3DS?!) *Episode #450 '''Date: 3/18/2012 (The hosts are j''oined in studio by a very special guest, our webmaster himself, VxJasonxV! Stories'' include Diablo III gets a release date, and Rhythm Party gets more DLC!) *Episode #451 Date: 3/25/2012 (Stories include more controversy over Mass Effect 3's ending, and Dragon's Lair coming to XBLA with added Kinect support.) *Episode #452 Date: 4/1/2012 (After an epic 'BEMANI flashback' AFD fake segment, the real show began! Stories include More rumors about the next generation of systems not playing used games, and a very interesting easter egg was discovered in Goldeneye 007 on N64!) *Episode #453 Date: 4/8/2012 (With both DarkSakura and LOKI absent, Salacious Pop Allen and VxJasonxV had to sit in as guest hosts tonight! Stories include Double Dragon NEON headed to XBLA/PSN, and ROCKBAND BLITZ announced for PSN/XBLA as well.) *Episode #454 Date: 4/22/2012 (Tonight marked the last night for both our show and our 'opening act's show, Bobby Blackwolf on the All Games Network! Stories include New Mario game confirmed on WiiU, and beatmania IIDX 20: TRICORO location testing in Japanese arcades!) *Episode #455 Date: 4/29/2012 (Tonight was our debut on the VOG network! In OLR's first episode at our new home, Stories include Playstation Battle Royale Allstars announced for PS3, and DJ MAX TECHNIKA coming to the US Vita this summer) *Episode #456 Date: 5/6/2012 (In this episode, the hosts get the chance to interview Internet superstar and hip hop gamer artist, Megaran! Also in this week's news stories include more news on a potential Bioshock movie, and EA's 'indie' bundle) *Episode #457 Date: 5/13/2012 (Stories include Internet Explorer coming to XBOX 360 and Listless': The E3 Wii U announcement that will make me walk to Gamestop and preorder it that day)'' *Episode #458 'Date: '''5/27/2012 (After technical difficulties cancelled the prior week's episode (couldn't even salvage the podcast!) OLR is back! Stories include BREAKING NEWS: Dead Rising 3 all but confirmed, and more discussion on the XBL 'hacks that aren't really hacks' issue that's been going on as of late.)'' *Episode #459 'Date: '''6/3/2012 (''This week's episode was pre-taped, but there wasn't too much news coming out this close to E3. What stories there were include New WiiU features rumored, and a new HD DOOM collection coming to 360 and PS3) *Episode #460 'Date: '''6/10/2012 (''E3 2012 just concluded after last week, so now it's OLR's turn to report on what everyone had to show this year... we run down everyone's offerings and give our thoughts on what we saw! In addition of course to the listeners' opinions on E3 this year as well.) *Episode #461 '''Date: 6/17/2012 (Stories include more news on what the WiiU will offer, and is Ubisoft's Watch Dogs becoming a movie?) *Episode #462 Date: '6/24/2012 (''THIS IS IT. THE TENTH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL OF OLR! Joined by special guests DarkTetsuya, Misty and Jayveemon, stories include 3DS XL revealed, and Tetris Copycat lawsuit) *Episode #463 '''Date: 7/1/2012 (Stories include Ni no Kuni gets a special edition, and discussion on the forthcoming Carmen Sandiego movie which quickly lands in the gutter. Also in this episode ' Listless: Things that Atari could do to be as relevant as they were in the Atari 2600 days. Oh yeah, and GARRUS.)'' *Episode #464 '''Date:' 7/8/2012 (Stories include streaming service Gaikai acquired by Sony, and "XBOX 8" rumors) *Episode #465 Date: 7/15/2012 (Stories include huge discussion on OUYA (a very interesting console, funded via Kickstarter) and a new free-to-play Ultima game in the works.) *Episode #466 Date: '7/22/2012 (''Stories include Borderlands 2 on WiiU and XBOX Live security strengthened) *Episode #467 '''Date: 7/29/2012 (Joined in studio by special guest Marissa, stories include ROCKBAND iOS app being pulled from the App Store, and FF Versus 13 not actually cancelled) *Episode #468 Date: 8/5/2012 (Special guest rkdn42. Stories include WiiU launch lineup spoiled, and SWTOR goes F2P. And what does LOKI really think of author Ernest Cline?) *Episode #469 Date: '8/12/2012 (''Special guests VxJasonxV, Rychan. Stories include Battle.net gets hacked, and fittingly enough for our 469th episode, a supposed ROM called 'NBA JAM XXX' is leaked to the internet... though it isn't XXX in the way you might think...) *Episode #470 'Date: '''8/19/2012 (''Stories include Shakeups at OnLive, and Skrillex confirmed for the Just Dance 4 soundtrack. Elsewhere in GOOD music news, tonight OLR debuted a new Jesper Kyd song off the Darksiders 2 soundtrack, which is also on the podcast!!) *Episode #471 '''Date: 8/26/2012 (Stories include Adventure III released for the Atari 2600, and FFXIV pulled from store shelves.) *Episode #472 Date: 9/9/2012 (Special guest Dan. We take a moment to remember the Dreamcast on its 13th anniversary and then spoke with yyr about his upcoming OLR Dream Game-turned-XBL Indie Game Bungee Ferret Tossing, and then it was on to the news! Stories include more rumors on the WiiU's price and release date, and some homebrew news on the PS Vita.) *Episode #473 Date: '''9/16/2012 (''DarkSakura was absent this week, so AllenAlchemy stepped in to substitute. Stories include more details on the upcoming launch of the Nintendo WiiU, and a dispute over the term 'gaymer) *Episode #474 Date: 9/23/2012 (Pretaped on a Thursday, this week's stories include Kingdom Hearts gets a new HD collection, and is a new Castlevania movie really in the works?!) *Episode #475 Date: 9/30/2012 (Stories include NBA Live '13 cancelled, and is Microsoft turning their back on XBLIG developers?) *Episode #476 Date: 10/7/2012 (DarkSakura was absent this week (at the Happiest Place on Earth™)'' so skie and LOKI had to go it alone. Stories include The XBOX360 is really really great.... FOR PORN! and new details on the Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix coming to PS3.) *Episode #477 '''Date:' 10/14/2012 (DarkSakura was absent again so AllenAlchemy had to step in and substitute. Stories include HALO 4 leaks to the internets early, and SingStar goes free to play (although the ABBA DLC will still cost you)) *Episode #478 Date: 10/21/2012'' (''DarkSakura returns! Stories include What is Disney Infinity, and SEGA's Model 2 arcade games coming to XBLA/PSN) *Episode #479 Date: 10/28/2012 (Stories include A new DDR location-testing in Japanese arcades, and is EA's Origin service coming to Nintendo's WiiU? as well as Listless: The TV Show That Would Make Me Watch G4 Again) *Episode #480 Date: 11/4/2012 (Stories include updates on GTA V, and Dragon Quest 7 coming to 3DS) *Episode #481 Date: 11/11/2012 (In tonight's episode, we have '''two' interviews in addition to the week's news; a live interview with the founder of music gaming fansite bemanistyle.com, Eddie Lehecka stops by to chat with us about music videogames' past, present and future in the arcades and on home consoles. Also on tonight's show our very own DJ Ranma S sits down with Jen from Girl Gamer Vogue to talk about girl gamers and their website helping them to get acceptance in today's society. Other Stories include Valve's Source 2 engine, and and interesting (yet scary) Kinect Patent'') *Episode #482 Date: '11/18/2012 (''Tonight we're joined in studio by long-time listener VxJasonxV, and DJ Ranma S strikes again with several interviews from the WiiU launch line in NYC, including a brief chat with the man himself, Reggie Fils-Amie! Other stories include Black Ops 2 having issues on PC, and more rumors on the next XBOX.) *Episode #483 '''Date: 11/25/2012 (Special guest Rachel, stories include Japan prohibits R4 flash cart imports, and SEGA classic Space Harrier comes to 3DS. Also in this episode is Match Game) *Episode #484 Date: 12/2/2012 (Stories include Sony's Break-apart pad and Vectrex games on iOS) *Episode #485 Date: 12/9/2012 (Stories include A very interesting game revealed on Spike's Videogame Awards, and Megaman X Street Fighter coming soon... for FREE) *Episode #486 Date: 12/16/2012 (Stories incljude UnEpic headed to the WiiU, and Does Capcom have some upcoming Megaman news?) *Episode #487 Date: 12/30/2012 (In this final episode of 2012, which clocks in at just around FOUR HOURS we're joined by special guest Flaco Jones. Stories include Playstation 2 ends production in Japan, and WiiU gets a porn app. Also our best and worst of 2012, and Listless: Our 2013 Predictions) *Episode #488 Date: '1/6/2013 (''OLR kicks off their 2013 season with a few gaming stories, such as Sony's new patent to curb used games (although it may have had other benefits!), and Namco is opening a new chain of Arcade/Restaurants in the US) *Episode #489 '''Date: 1/13/2013 (Special guests VxJasonxV and Rychan join us in studio to talk gaming news! Stories include more rumblings on the 'Steambox' console, and Pokemon X and Y announced! Also tonight: Dubstep bird and GRAMMARCEPTION.)'' *Episode #490 '''Date:' 1/20/2013 (Stories include Pandora's Tower finally coming to the US, and more news on Disney Infinity) *Episode #491 Date: 1/27/2013 (Stories include More rumors on the next generation of systems, and a whole bunch of news about Nintendo's next wave of games on WiiU.)'' *Episode #492 '''Date: '''2/10/2013 (''After two weeks off OLR is back! Stories include a very 'interesting' controller for PC (it goes on your "joystick") and the list of games revealed for Capcom's Arcade Cabinet on XBLA/PSN) *Episode #493 Date: 2/17/2013 (Joined in studio by special guest Flaco Jones, stories include Early first images of the Dualshock 4 leak onto the internet, and WiiU and 3DS news from the latest Nintendo Direct conference. also "Cinibombs") *Episode #494 Date: 2/24/2013 (DarkSakura was out sick at the last minute, so skie and LOKI had to go it alone on tonight's show. The big news this week was the announcement of Sony's Playstation 4, so the skypeline was opened a lot sooner than usual to get the listeners' thoughts on what Sony had to show this week.) *Episode #495 Date: 3/3/2013 (DarkSakura returns! Stories include EA decides consumers 'really want' Microtransactions, and Gran Turismo 6 announced for PS3) *Episode #496 Date: 3/10/2013 (Stories include F-Zero AX hidden in the home version on Gamecube, and PETA issues a statement about Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Also on tonight's show is an interview with cosplayer and PAX Omeganaut Pork-Buns!) *Episode #497 Date: '3/17/2013 (''Joined in studio by special guest Seg, stories include Road Rash kickstarting a return, and Dungeons & Dragons: Chronicles of Mystara (comprised of the two Capcom D&D arcade games)'' supposedly coming to XBLA and PSN)'' *Episode #498 '''Date: 3/24/2013 (OLR didn't get to go to PAX East, but that didn't stop them from reporting on the big stories from this weekend as well as the week's gaming news! Stories included DuckTales Remastered coming this summer, and FFX Remastered includes FFX-2 International) *Episode #499 Date: 4/7/2013 (After taking easter weekend off, the OLR crew is back! Stories include Dungeon Fighter Online closing in the US, and one MS employee's controversial tweets set the twittersphere ablaze with speculation on the XBOX Lube and 'always online' connectivity) *Episode #500 Date: 4/14/2013 (In this landmark 500th episode of Orange Lounge Radio, stories include some features of the original Wii are going offline, and Tomb Raider gets a Japanese language pack, for $30USD.'' Also in this episode Match Game returns!) *Episode #501 '''Date:' 4/21/2013 (Stories include TV show Heroes to return on XBOX Live! and SEGA prototype 'Pluto' unearthed) *Episode #502 Date: 4/28/2013 (Special guests TimTrp and Captain Spike. Stories include Super Mario Bros. Crossover 3.0 news and SEGA looking to fans to create a new mascot, and OLR offers some suggestions of their own in Listless!) *Episode #503 Date: 5/5/2013 (Stories include Scribblenauts in legal trouble from the creators of Nyan Cat and Keyboard Cat, one guy blows over '$2600''' trying to win a $100 Kinect at a carnival, and Pinball FX2 coming to Steam... which rapidly lands the show in the gutter with no shortage of 'balls' jokes...) *Episode #504 '''Date:' 5/12/2013 (Tonight's episode featured a live interview with the creator of 'It's Dangerous to Go Alone', a fan-made documentary about the fan community behind the Nintendo classic, The Legend of Zelda! Also in the news stories include EA gets the rights to Star Wars videogames, and a new subscription-based console, the GamePop) *Episode #505 Date: 5/19/2013 (Stories include Nintendo looking to monetize on youtube 'Let's Play' videos, and EA putting an end to 'Project 10 dollar') *Episode #506 Date: 5/26/2013 (Pre-taped prior to the holiday weekend, this episode was dedicated almost entirely to the reveal of Microsoft's next-generation system, the XBOX One. With DarkSakura out due to family issues, it's just skie and LOKI this week as they dissect the details of the hour-long live event and discuss what the future holds for their new system.) *Episode #506.2/506 2nd MIX J-Append Date: ''6/2/2013 (Stories include Online passes for EA's current and previous games retired, and more discussion on the next generation's handling of 'used games)'' *Episode #507 Date: 6/9/2013 (In the last episode before this year's E3 Expo, stories include WiiU Basic being discontinued, and Tekken Revolution coming free to play to PSN. Also Listless: Thing we most want to see at E3 2013, featuring an all-new site based voting system!)''' *Episode #508 Date: 6/16/2013(It's the post-E3 spectacular! We run down all the big press conferences from this year's E3 and discuss what we thought of the reveals of the next-generation consoles (and Sony's proverbial junk-punching in response to MS' controversial DRM scheme) as well as what Nintendo revealed in their E3 special Nintendo Direct... but will it be enough to last them til 2014? We also get the listeners' perspective on E3 as well.) *Episode #509 Date: 6/23/2013 (Joined by special guest Jayveemon on our 11th anniversary to the day of Orange Lounge Radio, stories include Nintendo considering some new IPs in the future, and Microsoft reverses their stance on DRM regarding the XBONE.) *Episode #510 Date: 6/30/2013 (Joined in studio by special guest First Mate Slagkick, stories include Dave & Buster's looking for their next big arcade game, and Saint's Row 4 not classified in Australia.) *Episode #5.1.1. Date: 7/7/2013 (Stories include Don Mattrick leaves Microsoft for Zynga, Nintendo remains firm on their stance against region-free consoles, and DarkSakura's recap of the 'Atari Party', a local gathering of retrogamers that get together to hang out and play classic Atari videogames from the arcades, computers and consoles of the early 1980s! SPOILERS: It was rad.) *Episode #512 Date: 7/14/2013 (Special guest rkdn42. Stories include no sequel for ZombiU, and some controversy over EVO2K13 and streaming Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Melee. Also in this episode DarkSakura gives her impressions on California Extreme, a convention for fans of arcade and pinball games both classic and new. Which got us to reminscing about arcades of our past, and some of our favorite games to play at the arcade!) *Episode #513 Date: '7/21/2013 (''Stories include lots of news out of SDCC, including an all new Strider sequel, as well as an XBLA/PSN HD version of Soul Calibur II,and news on a new 'rental service' of sorts for classic arcade games.) *Episode #514 '''Date: 7/28/2013 (Stories include Custom Maid (an erotic game with a very interesting peripheral) gets Oculus Rift support, and Control your electric car with an NES controller) *Episode #515 Date: 8/11/2013 (After a week off so rob could go to GaymerX, OLR is back! Along with special guest AllenAlchemy, the week's stories include the latest Nintendo Direct and rumors about Left 4 Dead 3.) *Episode #516 Date: 8/18/2013 (Stories include the Evil G charging outrageous prices for rare Wii titles, and a Kickstarter for a JRPG that will feature music by Nobuo Uematsu!) *Episode #517 Date: 8/25/2013 (Stories include news out of Gamescom (A German videogame conference ala e3) and more rumors on a WiiU bundle which includes the Zelda Wind Waker HD update bundled in.) *Episode #518 Date: 9/8/2013 (After being off the previous week for DragonCon 2013, OLR is back! Stories include Cross X Beats coming to iOS (directed by one of the major people involved with Dance Dance Revolution) and the Mighty #9 kickstarter (from the original creator of Megaman) sets the internet on fire.) *Episode #519 Date: 9/15/2013 (Stories include River City Ransom kickstarting a sequel, and Taiko Drum Master announced for the WiiU. Also in this episode Listless : Thing Xbox One could do to be "popular" on the Internet again.) *Episode #520 Date: 9/22/2013 (Stories include Former head of Nintendo Hiroshi Yamauchi passes away, leading everyone to share their fondest Nintendo memories, Wii Sports HD coming to WiiU, and La-Mulana 2 revealed at this year's Tokyo Game Show) *Episode #521 Date: 9/29/2013 (Stories include Valve announces 3 things that aren't Half-Life 3, and news on some games that were in development at Lucasarts before they were closed down.) *Episode #522 Date: 10/6/2013 (Stories include News from the latest Nintendo Direct on their upcoming games, and the Nintendo Wii discontinued in Japan) *Episode #523 Date: 10/13/2013 (Stories include Hello Kitty Kruisers announced for WiiU, and an interview with Mike Kennedy of Gamegavel.com, who has a Kickstarter in the works for RETRO: The multi-format throw-back videogame magazine so we talk to him about what his plans are for this exciting new project.) *Episode #524 Date:'10/20/2013 (''Stories include Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD ReMix announced, and NEON FM back from the dead coming to arcades) *Episode #525 '''Date: 10/27/2013 (Special guest VxJasonxV. Stories include in this pre-Halloween edition of OLR an interesting rumor about some 'Re-U-Magined' Nintendo 64 games being ported to WiiU, and a fundraiser for an early unfinished version of ToeJam & Earl 3 which was originally supposed to be released for the SEGA Dreamcast, but was cancelled.) *Episode #526 Date: 11/3/2013 (On our last episode before the next generation of consoles is set to launch, stories include Nintendo removing features from the 3DS as a precaution, and is the Pocketstation coming back?!) *Episode #527 Date: ' 11/17/2013 (''After the week off so rob could do DisCon, OLR is back and ready to talk about the launch of Sony's Playstation 4!! Other stories include details from Nintendo's latest Direct video, and ROM hackers fix the Chinese bootleg Famicom version of Final Fantasy VII.) *Episode #528 '''Date: 11/24/2013 (With DarkSakura absent due to family commitments, VxJasonxV steps in to substitute. Stories include console issues with the launch of the PS4 and XBOX One, and some news out of an arcade expo on a ReRave sequel and a US release for the latest Mario Kart Arcade GP.) *Episode #529 Date: 12/1/2013 (This week we feature an interview with Matt Conn, founder of GaymerX (A videogame con specifically for GLBTQ gamers as a safe haven for them to enjoy their favorite games) and who also has a kickstarter for a new Snatcher-inspired adventure game, Read Only Memories. Stories also include Shenmue 3 trademark hoax (although if Atlus wanted to they could revive it, as they now have access to SEGA's back catalog) and Mario 3D World not selling as well in Japan.) *Episode #530 Date: 12/8/2013 (Joined in studio by Jason, stories include discussion on Spike TV's VGX awards, and Danny Wells (Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The Jeffersons) passes away at age 72, leading to reminiscing about videogame tv shows from our youth... and some other shows too.) *Episode #531 Date: 12/15/2013 (Stories include YouTube's latest crackdown on copyrights and companies' responses, and news of a Firefly MMO.) *Episode #532 Date: '12/22/2013 (''Featuring special guest VxJasonxV, stories include Nintendo's latest Direct video featuring such games as NES Remix and Hyrule Warriors (a Dynasty Warriors-style game set in the Zelda universe), and more on the YouTube copyright controversy. Also a holiday edition of Ask Orange Lounge '') *Episode #533 '''Date: '''12/29/2013 (''In our final episode... of 2013 we're joined in studio by VxJasonxV! Stories include Minecraft rumored for WiiU (but not currently in the works), and Battlefield 4 banned in China, as well as Listless : Our predictions for 2014!) *Episode #534 '''Date: 1/5/2014 (Special Guest VxJasonxV. OLR kicks off their 12th year of internet radio with a few stories such as NES Remix time trial cancelled, and Squenix breaks a DLC contract in Japan.) *Episode #535 Date: 1/12/2014 (VxJasonxV returns to sub as DarkSakura wasn't feeling well. After a kickoff topic discussing the abundance of "T&A" in Sony's Playroom, stories include Playstation NOW announced (a streaming service for older Playstation library titles) and the top 10 grossing arcade games of all time.) *Episode #536 Date: 1/19/2014 (Special guest VxJasonxV. After kicking off the show with some discussion on some not-so-good news about the Nintendo WiiU and its forecast for the forseeable future, stories include Magic: The Gathering getting a series of full-length motion pictures, and rumors of Hideo Kojima taking over for the next Silent Hill game.) *Episode #537 Date: 1/26/2014 (With LOKI out this week as Ms. LOKI just had the new baby, VxJasonxV stepped in to substitute. Stories include rumors of Nintendo's next system supposedly called 'Fusion', and La-Mulana 2 turns to Kickstarter to raise funds for the sequel.) *Episode #538 Date: 2/2/2014 (LOKI was still absent tending to the new baby, so joining us in studio are Matt, ShaneAlenko, and Xtofer (who didn't hesistate to make several inappropriate comments during the show) Stories include Announcements from Nintendo's investor's meeting, where they revealed some of their plans to turn things around such as DS games on the WiiU eShop, and rumors of PSX/PS2 emulation coming to the PS4) *Episode #539 Date: 2/9/2014 (VxJasonxV makes his final guest appearance for the time being, and LOKI returns via skype! Stories include the sudden appearance (and just as sudden disappearance) of a little flash game called Flappy Birds, and another remake of Myst) *Episode #540 Date: 2/16/2014 (Stories include recapping the recent Nintendo Direct, JAEPO (an arcade expo) news, and VOG Network launches its own Flappy Bird clone starring your favorite VOG Network hosts!) *Episode #541 Date: 2/23/2014 (Stories include Harmonix announces Chroma (a new rhythm game/first person shooter), and The Legend of Zelda comes to Oculus Rift) *Episode #542 Date: 3/2/2014 (Stories include Wii/NDS games all going offline, and Twitch beats Pokemon Red (and moves on to Crystal)) *Episode #543 Date: 3/9/2014 (Stories include Nintendo and Pennzoil team up for a Mario Kart 8 promotion, Jack Tretton leaves Sony after a long career that goes all the way back to the original Playstation, and our old buddy Seg stops by via Skype for an interview about his new indie game, Dominique Pamplemousse!) *Episode #544 Date: '3/16/2014 (''Pretaped earlier in the week due to rob's big move for studio OLR, Stories include Playstation Home to get trophies, a Kickstarter for Frog Fractions 2, and Ask Orange Lounge.) *Episode #545 'Date: '''3/23/2014 (''LOKI returns in-studio in our first episode from Studio N7 for OLR HQ! Stories include Industry departures (including such notable names as Koji Igarashi (Konami) and Tetsuya Mizuguchi (Q Entertainment), and used games at Wal-Mart) *Episode #546 '''Date: 3/30/2014 (Stories include Facebook acquires the Oculus Rift technology, and some fuckery involving a local game-blaming state senator who would probably blame all his recent misdeeds on video games.) *Episode #547 Date: 4/6/2014 (Stories include the yearly April Fool's Day roundup, some new details on Nintendo's Mario Kart 8, and concrete details on Gamespy's servers going offline, and some of the affected titles... as well as some terrible references to the week's celebrity deaths.) *Episode #548 Date: 4/13/2014 (Stories include announcements from PAX East, Nintendo Directs for Super Smash Bros and Tomodachi Life, and Marvel characters appearing in the next Disney Infinity) *Episode #549 Date: 4/20/2014 (With LOKI out for Easter, FlacoJones had to step in to substitute. Stories include A new 2D Prince of Persia rumored to be in the works, and a charity stream of Dance Dance Revolution raises over $17,000 for the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society (thanks in no small part to Minecraft creator Notch, who dropped by with a generous $10,000 donation!) '') *Episode #550 '''Date:' 4/27/2014 (Stories include the excavation of the New Mexico landfill that was home to a 30 year old urban legend about a graveyard of Atari 2600 games and systems (which included the much lauded E.T. videogame) and possible plans for an SNES Remix or NES Remix: 3rd Party Edition.) *Episode #551 Date: 5/4/2014 (May the 4th be with you! With DarkSakura taking the night off, ShaneAlenko was in town and offered to step in. Stories include Nintendo's E3 plans, and a recap of their Mario Kart 8 themed direct and all the announcements from it, and Microsoft looking to try another game show ala 1 vs. 100) *Episode #552 Date: 5/11/2014 (Special guest VxJasonxV. We kick off tonight's show by interviewing the award-winning composer of Civilization IV, Christopher Tin ! Other stories tonight include a kickstarter for an old favorite Amplitude, and Epic announces an all-new Unreal Tournament that's not just free to play, but almost completely free! (you only pay for the maps and addons that you want! As well as some news on Nintendo's future plans with NFC figures and other things they may announce at E3, and the announcement of the next games in the Pokemon series.) *Episode #553 Date: 5/18/2014 (Special guest VxJasonxV returns! Stories include breaking news as Google buys out twitch.tv, but what does this mean for livestreams of videogames? as well as lots of E3 talk with what Nintendo plans to show (which may or may not be revealed in some supposed leaks that were 'found' on the internets this week.) at the show this year.) *Episode #554 Date: 6/1/2014 (Special guest VxJasonxV. After an impromptu week off OLR returns! Stories include Layoffs at Harmonix (even though the Amplitude kickstarter did far better than anyone had imagined), and a GameCube controller adapter revealed for the WiiU.) *Episode #555 Date: 6/8/2014 (Special guests VxJasonxV, ShaneAlenko. It's our pre-E3 spectacular! Stories include Sony's PSP discontinued, Mario Kart 8 and Watch_Dogs' sales numbers. Also tonight was Listless: our E3 2014 predictions!) *Episode #556 Date: 6/15/2014 (It's our post-E3 extravganza! We run down the week's press conferences and news stories, and get reactions from chat, Facebook, and Google+! Also in this episode DarkSakura returned to Atari Party again, so she gave her impressions on the classic games that she played there.) *Episode #557 Date: '6/22/2014 (''DarkSakura was out this week, so it was just skie and LOKI to cover the week's news. Stories include an all-new method discovered in Super Mario Bros. to get 1ups on the harder '2nd loop', and the XBONE comes to Japan.) *Episode #558 '''Date: 6/29/2014 (It's our 12th birthday! OLR poses the question 'so what's changed in the 12 years since we started the show, and we discuss the changes we've seen in the gaming industry. Stories also include Megaman 1 and 2 soundtracks go up on iTunes, and a Primal Rage II prototype surfaces at an arcade.) *Episode #559 Date:'' ''7/6/2014'' ''(Stories include M:TG 2015 getting specially-designed cards from veterans of the game industry (inclujding the likes of Minecraft's Notch, and Ultima creator Richard Garriott), and Shovel Knight's unlockable 'Butt Mode) *Episode #560 Date: 7/20/2014 (OLR is back after a week off, with a recap of GaymerX2 (the GLBTQA+ -friendly gaming convention) and the games and goings-on during the convention from last week. Then it was off to recap the news which included Tekken 7 leaked at EVO, and Mortal Kombat X confirms Raiden returns and to expect at least one guest character.) *Episode #561 Date: 7/27/2014 (DarkSakura was out this week, but skie and LOKI were still here to cover the gaming news out of SDCC and around the net! Stories include Tekken X Street Fighter is still happening, and the entire catalog of Sims 2 is now available for free!) *Episode #562 Date: '8/3/2014 (''Special guests xxxplizit and Diego, who dropped by to talk about their convention-going group, The Big Anime Game Room who provide video games for anime and game conventions for congoers to play... We also spent a brief portion of the show talking about one local arcade's sudden decision to evict all of their BEMANI machines in one fell swoop, much to the dismay of our long-time rhythm game fanatics. Stories include the Evil G introducing a new credit card, and a disc release announced for Killer Instinct.) *Episode #563 '''Date: 8/10/2014 (Stories include Resident Evil Remake, and Classic PC game brand names making a comeback? Hopefully not as just an Origin-esque storefront, anyway.) * Episode #564 Date: 8/17/2014 (Special guest Dan joins us in studio! Stories include the SEGA Genesis turns 25 (which was almost referenced on every story afterward) and Sierra returns with a new King's Quest and Geometry Wars sequels!) * Episode #565 Date: 8/24/2014 (LOKI was out so Shane had to substitute. Stories include Atari rebooting two franchises, and two Goldfish play Street Fighter II TURBO.) * Episode #566 Date: 9/7/2014 (After taking the Labor Day weekend off for DragonCon, OLR returns, with LOKI back in studio! After the brief recap of the DragonCon shenanigans and some reminiscing of the SEGA Dreamcast being the week of its 15th anniversary, it was time for the news! Stories include Nintendo announcing a New 3DS, and some updates on Mighty #9!) * Episode #567 Date: '9/14/2014 (''Special guests XXXplizit and Diego of TBAGR! Stories include the release of the Smash Bros. 3DS demo, and SEGA cracks down on mean internet comments. And just a little bit more reminscing on the SEGA Dreamcast.) * Episode #568 '''Date: 9/21/2014 (WIth DarkSakura out due to not having a voice, Flaco Jones joins us in studio to fill in! On tonight's show we kick things off with an interview with Mike Bilder of Jackbox Games to talk about their newest release, Fibbage as well as their previous and future installments of the You Don't Know JACK party trivia games! Stories include news on Tokyo Game Show such as the Final Bro-tasy XV trailer (featuring a bunch of pretty Japanese guys riding around in a black convertible in between fighting things with a sword) and a Game Jam from the White House.) * Episode #569 Date: 9/28/2014 (Stories include News on Bayonetta 2's Japanese sales and US version rating (as well as a super cool Nintendo-themed easter egg hidden in the game), and more details on Final Brotasy XV.) * Episode #570 Date: 10/5/2014 (Special Guests Jonas, Diego from TBAGR! On tonight's show we interviewed Bobby King from Farsight Studios to talk about his Kickstarter to bring The Addams Family pinball table to Pinball Arcade! Stories include WonderBoy developer Westone files for bankruptcy, and rumblings of a new Star Wars arcade game to be announced at New York Comic-Con. * Episode #571 Date:'10/12/2014 (''Special Guests Riceprincess, Piper and Jayveemon. On tonight's show we interview Bodie Lee of Lunar Ray Games about his kickstarter for the new Metroidvania--style game, Timespinners! Stories include Vib Ribbon debuts on US PSN, Google possibly buying Unity, and Nintendo UK Magazine ends its run.) * Episode #572 Date: 10/26/2014 (DarkSakura was out this week finishing up her move into her new house. On this week's show we interview Mike Kennedy of RETRO Magazine to talk about Kickstarting for their 2nd year of operation. Stories include Nintendo's Smash Bros.-centric Direct dropping a whole slew of new info on the forthcoming WiiU version of the game, and 3D Realms returns with an epic anthology of their back catalog of games from PC gaming's past. * Episode #573 '''Date: 11/2/2014 (Tonight's show was a very special milestone for us (as explained in the episode) and to celebrate we did some reminiscing about the good old days of Konami's BEMANI series talking about our memories and favorite music from the games, as well as catching up with where the series is at now in Japan! There was also some other news to cover though, as stories included Twitch announcing a dress code of sorts, and the XBONE gets a price cut.) * Episode #574 Date:'11/9/2014 (''Special guest Marissa! Stories include Rob's recap of Blizzcon and the reveals from that, as well as info from Nintendo's latest Direct featuring games such as Mario Kart 8 and Splatoon, and Direct2Drive returns.) * Episode #575 '''Date: 11/16/2014 (Special guest Jonas. Stories include FIFA 15 blocking PS4 Share Play and Arkanoid x Space Invaders. Also at the top of Part B we're joined by Aaron 'yyr' Teplitsky to talk about his latest OLR Dream Game turned actual game, Pixel Shits! (and you'd better believe the shit references piled up in Part B afterward.) * Episode #576 Date: 11/23/2014 (DarkSakura was out this week, so we're joined by special guests Irene and Jonas! Stories include the nominees for The Game Awards announced, and talk about Wander, an MMO with no combat.) * Episode #577 Date: 11/30/2014 (Stories include Nintendo patents a Gameboy emulator, and Call of Duty exploit videos given DMCA takedown notices.) * Episode #578 Date: 12/7/2014 (Joined by special guest Dan as we pre-taped this week's episode earlier in the day, stories include coverage of both The Game Awards and Sony's Playstation Experience (and the announcements from both shows) which happened this week, as well as late breaking news on Ralph Baer (the father of the modern videogame) who passed away this week.) * Episode #579 Date: 12/14/2014 (This week we interviewed the hosts of Cooking With Unity, a YouTube series that focuses on how to develop your own games via the Unity programming environment, and get them published. Also on tonight's program it was announced that VOG would be having its own Game Jam! In videogame news, stories include Amiibo sales and status in the US, and more details on Street Fighter V.) * Episode #580 Date: '12/21/2014 (''Stories include Microsoft working on streaming technology, Theathrhythm: Dragon Quest announced, and Listless: The theme for our first ever VideO Game Jam!)'' '' * Episode #581 '''Date: 12/28/2014 (Somewhat of a slow news week, but it's the end of the year anyway... so that means time to get everyone's Game of the Year selections! Stories include DDoS attacks bring down XBLA and PSN, and a remake of oddball PSX import LSD: Dream Emulator being worked on for PC) * Episode #582 Date: '''1/4/2015 (We kick off our 13th year of broadcasting by making our 2015 predictions via Listless, and look back on our 2014 predictions to see what we got right, and what we didn't. Also in the news, stories include Talos Principle's anti-piracy measure traps them in the elevator, and Mortal Kombat X updates) * Episode #583 '''Date: '''1/11/2015 (Stories include Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition comes to Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo exits the Brazillian markets. Also we discuss the aftermath of the VOG Game Jam, and how our participants fared with their games!) * Episode #584 '''Date: 1/25/2015'' (After a week off, OLR is back! On tonight's show we interview Eric from Rockage 4.0, a MAGFest event coming early next month to San Jose, CA. Also in tonight's news, stories include Club Nintendo closing, an interesting wardrobe choice by Phil Spencer during the Windows 10 event leads to rumors of Battletoads' return, and coverage of last week's Nintendo Direct with the return of Last Week's News Set to Holic''.) * Episode #585 Date: 2/1/2015 (Stories include a new free update to Super Smash Bros. for WiiU, and Nintendo details their revenue-sharing program for YouTube.) * Episode #586 Date: '2/8/2015 (''Stories include Feburary's deluge of Club Nintendo rewards (and how no one can get them because the site is always bogged down with Nintendo fans trying to cash in their coins), and Gaze-Tracking in gaming (not to be confused with Gays-Tracking, which is a whole another thing...) * Episode #587 '''Date: 2/15/2015 (Tonight we interview Don and Auston of the StarrMazer kickstarter project, an interesting new game that combines oldschool point-and-click games with a side-scrolling shooter! The interview even manages to derail to old-school BEMANI talk briefly, too Other stories include Bethesda getting an E3 conference, and Steam Greenlight no longer allowing vote trading for Steam keys.) * Episode #5.8.8. Date: 2/22/15 (Tonight we speak briefly with DarkSakura's former teacher Steve on a new game he's created for iOS called Flomm inspired by modern art and classic gaming! Stories include More Amiibo goings-on at Nintendo, and could we really see a return of ROCKBAND? Also one gaming blog celebrates President's Day by writing a short article on our favorite Wii import game, Sukeban Shachou Rena Wii, more popularly known as President Cat!) * Episode #589 Date: '3/1/2015 (''At the top of the show we discuss the passing of the great actor Leonard Nimoy, as well as his contributions to video games as well as TV, Movies and the arts! Stories include rumors of the return of Guitar Hero, and Dragon Quest Heroes on US Playstation 4.) * Episode #590 '''Date: 3/15/2015 (After a week off for PAX East, OLR is back! DarkSakura was out this week for personal reasons, but there was still news to cover! Featuring a special report from longtime listener yyr to speak about Konami's C&D order for the fan-driven 'Programmed World' servers for the BEMANI games in arcades here in the US, so we spent some time talking about that. Other stories include Jason Voorhees coming to Mortal Kombat X, and Uncharted 4 pushed back to 2016.) * Episode #591 Date: 3/22/2015 (Stories include FFXI shutting down next year on PS2/360, and Nintendo finally taking the plunge into cellphone/mobile gaming thanks to a partnership with mobile company DeNA.) * Episode #592 Date: 3/29/2015 (Tonight we're joined in studio by Gabriel and Briana of the International Game Developer Assocation Sacramento Chapter to plug the Sacramento Indie Arcade event happening next month! Other stories include Zelda Wii U delayed to 2016, and Steven Spielberg to direct the Ready Player One movie adaptation.) * Episode #593 Date: 4/5/2015 (LOKI was out on this Easter Sunday, so AllenAlchemy filled in tonight. Stories include the April 1st Nintendo Direct wrapup, and Nintendo calls for a C&D on a fan-made HD demo of Super Mario 64.) * Episode #594 Date: 4/19/2015 (After a week off while the crew was at Sacramento Indie Arcade Gaming Expo, we're back! After recapping what went down at SIAGE and some of the stories that we missed, it was on to this week's news! Stories include Guitar Hero LIVE announced, and Mortal Kombat X DLC and PC 'Hacking') * Episode #595 Date: 4/26/2015 (Special guest ShaneAlenko! Stories include Guillermo Del Toro reveals that Silent Hills is all but cancelled, as well as the 'Playable Teaser' demo is being delisted this week... so the listeners have a few choice words for Konami... (Most of them starting with 'F'!) Also reports of a retailer-exclusive Splatoon Wii U Bundle at Best Buy.) * Episode #596 Date: 5/3/2015 (Tonight we welcome a very special guest, Kyle Ward! In our longest interview yet (clocking in at almost 90 minutes!) we talk at length about some of the music games he's been involved with in the past, (like all his time with In The Groove as well as the troubles they came across vs. Konami) as well as a couple of new releases of his on mobile devices, Rerave Plus and Dittobeat! Other stories this week include Disney Infinity 3.0 and Rare veterans launch a 'Yooka-Laylee' Kickstarter for a spritual successor to their famous franchise Banjo-Kazooie, and is met with great success!) * Episode #597 Date: 5/10/2015 (Stories include a surprise beta test over the weekend allowed fans to check out Nintendo's upcoming new IP Splatoon, and Nintendo is also planning on getting into the Theme Park game by teaming up with Universal Studios, as well as a surprise installment of Ask Orange Lounge!) * Episode #598 Date: 5/17/2015 (Stories include A new Kickstarter by Koji Igarashi (formerly of Castlevania fame) for a spiritual successor to Castlevania, meets its goal and then some over the weekend, and the big three announce their plans for E3 next month!) * Episode #599 Date: 5/24/2015 (Stories include Pac-Man turns 35 years old, Nintendo hosts one last round of the Splatoon Test Fire demo prior to launch, and EA teases an all new reboot of Need For Speed) * Episode #600 Date: 5/31/2015 (Special Guests rkdn42 and Flaco Jones! On this landmark 600th episode (Which clocks in at almost four hours!) stories include a new Japan-only Nintendo Direct, and reports that the new Need For Speed will require always-on internet. Also on tonight's show a live broadcast over Periscope of rob playing an Oculus Rift-powered porn game, and Listless: What game will we be obsessing over on our 1,000th episode?! And not to mention there was a little bit of alcohol consumed during tonight's show too.) * Episode #601 Date: 6/7/2015 (With DarkSakura out due to personal reasons, skie and LOKI had to do the show by themselves. There was still plenty of news (and rumored leaks) though, this close to E3! Stories include Fallout 4 announced (which also lead to an increase in sales of Fallout 3 and New Vegas.) and six games were inducted into the Videogame Hall of Fame.) * Episode #602 Date: 6/14/2015 (It's our post-E3 episode! We run down the press conferences from Microsoft, Sony and Nintendo's Digital Event, as well as Electronic Arts, Square Enix's and Ubisoft's press events and get the reactions from the hosts and chatters! Also tonight our friend of the show yyr announces a brand new game for XBL indie games, 'Multitasking' (Think Warioware, but with the players playing multiple minigames simultaneously.)) * Episode #603 Date: 6/28/2015 (Back to a normal length show this week after being bumped for E3! Afer taking a moment to celebrate our 13th birthday, stories include Criterion was approached to make F-Zero for the Wii U but they said no, and Nintendo possibly doing their own version of Early Access. Also on tonight's show we get another interview from DJ Ranma S with Michele Knotz who provided the voices for several anime and videogames, including several Pokemon for Nintendo.)'' '' * Episode #604 Date: 7/5/2015 (For the first time since the 9th anniversary show, Intern Drewnami joins us in studio! Stories include rumors abound about Nintendo's next system the NX, and someone has unearthed a prototype version of the original Playstation back when Sony and Nintendo were working on it together! Also tonight marks the return of Match Game!) * Episode #605 Date: 7/12/2015 (This week's show began with a bombshell as reports came out that Nintendo president Satoru Iwata passed away this week literally an hour before the show began, so OLR kicked off this week's show with an extended tribute to the man who shaped our (and likely many of your) childhoods growing up with Nintendo's games! But then the show must go on, as they say... Stories include news out of San Diego Comic Con, including NBC's Heroes Reborn getting a videogame on consoles and smartphones, and beatmania IIDX 23: copula location testing in Japan (no word on if that sentence is a copula or not, however.) * Episode #606 Date: 7/19/2015 (DarkSakura was out this week, but was still able to phone in to the show to talk about her hanging out at California Extreme (a gigantic arcade party) and to brag about how much alcohol she's consumed while hanging out with her out of town friend. Stories include more on the gaming industry mourning the loss of Satoru Iwata, and some news out of the EVO fighting game tournament, like some tidbits on Street Fighter V including a new character reveal, details on how updates/unlocks/DLC will work, and a story about very surprising celebrity appearance at EVO!!) * Episode #607 Date: 7/26/2015 (This week we tip our hat to our opening act The Bobby Blackwolf Show, who celebrates ten years of podcasting! Stories include A rocky start for the Street Fighter V beta, and Guillermo Del Toro and Hideo Kojima may yet still be collaborating on something.)'' '' * Episode #608 Date: 8/2/2015 (Pre-taped early this week due to prior commitments this evening, stories include Windows 10 rolls out this week, and Nintendo to start their own Loot Crate-style service.) * Episode #609 Date: 8/9/2015 (Stories include the rundown on Gamescom 2015 out of Germany, and rumors about the dire shape of work conditions at Konami... But how much of it was legit and how much was sensationalist journalism?! Listen to tonight show to find out! Also on tonight's show more than a healthy amount of Hot Pockets references.)'' '' * Episode #610 Date: 8/16/2015 (Stories include a ton of news out of the Disney D23 expo such as Big Hero 6 being represented in Kingdom Hearts 3, some new details on Super Mario Maker, and yet '''another' videogame franchise is turned into a Pachinko machine, this time SEGA's Bayonetta! Oh and someone uploaded leaked Fallout 4 footage to pornhub.) * Episode #611 '''Date:' 8/23/2015 (On tonight's show we have a special roundtable interview session with various voice actors from the game industry: Andrew Jones, Gregg Berger (Sir Jecht from Final Fantasy X) and David Sobolov (Azmodan from Diablo 3 and Heroes of the Storm) all sat down to talk with us aout what it's like doing voiceover for videogames! Also in the news Nintendo files a patent for a new system that doesn't feature a disc drive, and Konami puts out a poll asking fans what franchises we would like to see games from again. (Whether or not it's just going to be the theme for their next Pachinko slot machine, remains to be seen.)) * Episode #612 Date: 8/30/2015 (DarkSakura was out this week celebrating her and Dan's anniversary, so skie and LOKI had to hold down the fort! Stories include More Nintendo patents are registered, are these possibly related to their next console? and a Shovel Knight Amiibo is revealed which unlocks some new content in the game's free DLC addon coming later this year!) * Episode #613 Date: 9/13/2015 (DarkSakura was out this week, so Shane stepped in for the majority of tonight's show! This week we celebrate the release of Mario Maker as well as the 30th anniversary of Super Mario Bros.' release on the NES! Stories include more rumors on Nintendo's 'NX' console (and possibly also handheld) and rumors on a 'Kingdom Hearts 2.9' whatever that is) * Episode #614 Date: 9/20/2015 (And now LOKI is out attending to his sick kid, but DarkSakura makes her triumphant return this week! Stories include covering everything that happened during Tokyo Game Show, Konami to cease AAA development on games that aren't Pro Evolution Soccer, and Point Blank X coming to arcades! Also in the news were several delays, including the highly anticipated StarFox Zero, which was pushed back to Q1 2016! Lastly some sad non-gaming news as long-running Spanish program Sabado Gigante ends its run after over 50 years!) * Episode #615 Date: 9/27/2015 (Not only were the hosts reunited this week, but we're also joined in studio by DarkSakura's husband Dan! Rob reports on his time at TwitchCon, as well as some commentary about EGX , both of which happened this weekend. Also in the news, stories include Voice Actors in the industry possibly talking a strike, and Darude getting their own 'Counter Strike: GO' sound pack, which will likely include Sandstorm in some incarnation.) * Episode #616 Date: 10/4/2015 (We kick off the show with an interview with SteveO of Jackbox Games about their upcoming sequel, JackBox Party Pack 2! Stories include A rather dangerous hack making the rounds in Splatoon, and Cave turning to crowdfunding for PS4 versions of their games?) * Episode #617 Date: 10/11/2015 (Special guest ShaneAlenko. Stories include Splat.net launches for players to utilize in Splatoon, and the strike has been authorized for the Voice Actors.) * Episode #618 Date: 10/18/2015 (Special guests Flaco Jones and ShaneAlenko. Stories include more rumors on the Nintendo NX (which may even include a portable console built into the controller), and an interesting take on getting new DLC in HALO 5. Also this week was Listless: The worst NES game of all time, in celebration of the system's 30th anniversary. During the break, the listeners were treated to a very special interview from our own DJ Ranma S, he sat down to have a chat with Kyle Hebert! You might remember him from such games as the Street Fighter series and Final Fantasy XIV, as well as many anime titles such as Dragon Ball Z and Attack on Titan!) '' * Episode #619 '''Date:' 10/25/2015 (Stories include Great Scott! there was some Back To The Future 2 related tidbits as this week marked the real life occurance of the date from the 2nd movie's future setting, so some videogames this week made reference to that, Square Enix planning to remake some more of their older titles, and some controversy over Harmonix employees padding ROCKBAND 4's Amazon reviews page with positive scores.) * Episode #620 Date: 11/1/2015 (Special guests Shane, Mike, and Dan (some of rob's FFXIV comrades) Stories include Satoru Iwata wins a Lifetime Achivement Golden Joystick award, and a new law loosens restrictions on playing certain online games after their servers have been shut down rendering the game unplayable.) * Episode #621 Date: 11/15/2015 (After an unexpected week off after rob got sick hours before we were scheduled to go on, we're back! We catch up on last week's news in the Last Week's News Set To Holic segment, and then move onto this week! Stories include recapping the first Nintendo Direct since Satoru Iwata's passing (including the announcement that Cloud Strife from FFVII would be appearing in Smash Bros.) and the XBONE's Backwards Compatibility for 360 launches.) * Episode #622 Date: 11/22/2015 (We acknowledge some videogame anniversaries this week, including the XBOX 360's 10th, and the Super Famicom's 20th! Stories include the XBONE gets button remapping for custom controls, and the Playstation 4 set to get backward compatibility with the PS2.) * Episode #623 Date: '12/6/2015 (''DarkSakura was out due to injury, but ShaneAlenko stopped by for the first half of the show to fill in! Stories include news out of the Video Game Awards for this year, including the latest installment of Konami's never-ending quest to fuck over Hideo Kojima, as well as the rest of the reveals from that in addition to some news out of the Sony Playstation experience, including the first gameplay of the FFVII remaster, and the launch of the PS2 backward compatibility on PS4! But you may want to leave your disc-based games in their cases, as you'll have to rebuy and download them all over again!) * Episode #624 'Date: '''12/20/2015 (''After taking a week off for GX3, OLR returns! Tonight we have an interview with Rick of Tipping Goat about his new retro sports game, Super Slam Dunk Touchdown! other stories include Hideo Kojima revives Kojima Productions as an independent studio, and Nintendo hosts the final Smash Bros. related direct to announce Corrin and Bayonetta!) * Episode #625 '''Date: 12/27/2015 (In our final episode of 2015, LOKI was out visiting with family for the holidays, so we're joined by ShaneAlenko and Flaco Jones this week! Stories include news on a strange data breach for Steam over the Christmas holiday, Amplitude released for some Kickstarter backers (and a special 'FreQuency' mode for fans of the original game) and some news about Nintendo's upcoming 'My Nintendo' service, as well as some speculation on their future mobile titles and when the launch of the NX will be.) * Episode #626 Date: 1/3/2016 (Kicking off our 14th year of internet radio, LOKI returns as well! Tonight we speculate on what will happen in 2016 as far as the new frontiers in gaming like VR, and Nintendo's forthcoming NX system. Stories include Final Fantasy IX coming to PC and Mobile, and Final Fantasy 13's Lightning is modeling for Louis Vutton.) * Episode #627 Date: 1/10/2016 (DarkSakura was out this week so AllenAlchemy stepped in to substitute. We kick off the show with talk of the recent Awesome Games Done Quick charity stream, which raised over 1.2 million dollars for cancer research and prevention!! Also at the top of the show we talked about several of the video games that are celebrating milestone anniversaries this year. Stories include More speculation on the Nintendo NX, Their latest Super Mario Maker DLC is another ad, and Sony attempting to trademark 'Let's Play') * Episode #628 Date: 1/17/2016 (We kick off the show this week with a very interesting topic from our Mailbag, on what we thought was the most influential game console. Stories include Square-Enix giving away Omikron for free this week (as legendary musician David Bowie has passed away, he had actually appeared in the game and wrote several songs for it too.) and news on the anniversary celebrations planned for Nintendo's Pokemon franchise and Square-Enix's Dragon Quest.) * Episode #629 Date: 1/31/2016 (After an unexpected week off due to illnes, OLR is back! DarkSakura was still out, though so ShaneAlenko stepped in to substitute, and brought some wine along for the show! So fun times were had by all. After a recap of what we missed via Last week's News Set to Holic, we get into this week's news! Stories include Mighty #9 Delayed again, and a petition to have Danny DeVito as the voice of Detective Pikachu in the US release.) * Episode #630 Date: 2/7/2016 (Special guest ShaneAlenko (and his bottle of wine, so there was a little bit more drinking tonight!) We kick off the show by talking about some of our favorite video game commercials, as the Superb Owl was going on and everyone knows that the commercials during that game are always far out there! Stories include details on Nintendo's new reward program, the Fine Bros. react to the backlash, and a new game coming to Steam might just be the Battle Royale simulator of our dreams!) * Episode #631 Date: 2/14/2016 (Before the show proper started, rob announced three new shows coming to VOG, including the return of Guys on a Show! Stories include Microsoft bringing cross-buy to Windows and the XBONE, and and even more juicy Nintendo NX Rumors) * Episode #632 Date: 2/28/2016 (After a week off for MAGFest, OLR is back! Rob gives his impressions of the conv... sorry the festival and also got to interview OLR regular and indie developer yyr! Other stories include several huge rumors about the Nintendo NX, and Mistwalker and the developers of Bravely Default are teaming up for something huge!) * Episode #633 Date: 3/6/2016 (We kick off tonight's show discussing Nintendo's latest direct announcing some of the games coming in the first half of the new year! Stories include No Man's Sky's impending launch, and Beyond Good & Evil 2 rumored to be coming for the Nintendo NX!) * Episode #634 Date: 3/13/2016 (LOKI was out this week tending to his sick kid, but Shane stepped in to substitute! Stories include Fable Legends cancelled, and an interesting development may have just confirmed Beyond Good and Evil 2 for the NX!) * Episode #635 Date: 3/20/2016 (Joined by special guests Becky and her 8 year old son Julian (to provide a younger perspective on the week's gaming news, he had quite a lot to say... including the revelation that DDR is not actually dancing!) we cover the week's news out of GDC, like the price point for the Playstation VR, and a supposed leaked image of the Nintendo NX's controller.) * Episode #636 Date: '3/27/2016 (''LOKI was out for the Easter holiday, but AllenAlchemy stepped in to fill in. Also guest starring tonight were Bri and Gabe from the local Sacramento chapter of the IGDA to talk about the annual Indie Arcade Game Expo here in town, and our plans for covering the event. Other stories include The NX leaked images turned out to be faked, and rumors that the production of Wii U units are coming to an end, though is there any truth to the rumors?) * Episode #637 'Date: '''4/10/2016 (''After a week off and just coming back after SIAGE on Saturday, stories include Squenix reveals the length of the FFVII remake's chapters, and a Kickstarter for a Life is Strange sequel gets shut down, as neither Squenix or the original developers had any involvement with it. Also in the news Dance Dance Revolution Ace was recently released in Japan and was also confirmed as coming to the US at select Dave & Buster's locations.) * Episode #638 '''Date: 4/24/2016 (After an unplanned week off due to personal reasons, OLR is back! DarkSakura was absent due to laryngitis though. We kick off the show with Last Week's News Set To Holic to recap what we missed while we were out (mostly some NX rumors and talk about Final Fantasy 15) but other stories include rumors of a more powerful Playstation NEO, and Two-factor authentication coming to Playstation network, and only five years after the disastrous hack!) * Episode #639 Date: 5/1/2016 (DarkSakura was out again, so it was just skie and LOKI holding down the fort. This week was a much shorter show than usual due to the hosts being slightly under the weather, and having a mostly uneventful news week on top of that. Not that there wasn't at least some big stories, like the Nintendo NX announced for March of 2017 (and Zelda U delayed to launch alongside the new system as well as the old one) and Steam Workshop support for SEGA's Genesis collection on Steam leads to a plethora of ROM hacks (including several of dubious legality) being made available..) * Episode #640 Date: 5/8/2016 (DarkSakura returns! Stories include will the NX not feature an optical drive, and the release date for Persona 5 is announced.) * Episode #641 Date: 5/15/2016 (Stories include Disney Infinity has been discontinued, More NX rumors, and the first details on Pokemon Sun/Moon Version including the announcement of the starting Pokemon. Also in lieu of a Foogle question rob brought back Ask Orange Lounge this week.) * Episode #642 Date: 5/22/2016 (We're joined in studio by the cast of a fellow local gaming podcast, Video Game BANG! Stories include Accessibility options for Uncharted 4, and Minecraft getting a Chinese launch.) * Episode #643 Date: 5/29/2016 (This week we're joined in the first half by longtime friend of the show, yyr to talk about what he's been up to and the status of some of the games he has in development, like the recently greenlit on Steam title Multitasking! In the news, stories include No Man's Sky has been delayed, (and some "fans" are taking the delay harder than others), and Blizzard is trying to shut down fans trying to create pornographic movies featuring their Overwatch characters, which rapidly earned this week's episode an EXPLICIT tag...) * Episode #644 Date: 6/5/2016 (This week we're gearing up for E3! So in lieu of Foogle Question of the Week (and since rob forgot again) he took to the chatroom to share their favorite memories of E3s past. Also in the news, more details on the Nintendo X Vans collaboration (which is only for a lmited time so you'd better get yours while you can!), A new FOX Engine powered HD Remake of MGS3: Snake Eater (but don't get too excited, it's just for a new pachinko machine.) and in possbily related news the P.T. inspired Allison Road has been cancelled... did Konami send them a C&D? They should reveal the details soon!) * Episode #645 Date: 6/12/2016 (IT HAS BEGUN! E3 unofficially started today so after touching on some sad real life news, we ran down the events of day '-1' of E3, talking about the reaction to EA's E3 presentation (which seemed to garner a lukewarm reaction, especially from non-sports fans) as well as Bethesda's (which we did have to stop the show for to tune into it this evening) But there were some other news stories this week, such as the announcement of the Final Fantasy XII remaster on PS4, and the next wave of toys announced for LEGO Dimensions, where you won't even need a new game for these, they will work with your existing copy of the game!) * Episode #646 Date: 6/19/2016 (Joined in studio by longtime fan Misty, we spend our Sunday recapping the weeks news, which of course was dominated by E3 talk! Stories include first details on The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The XBOX ONE S and Scorpio prototype, and Kojima's new Playstation 4 title 'Death Stranding' teased at E3.) * Episode #647 Date: 6/26/2016 (This week marks OLR's 14th birthday! Joined in studio by ShaneAlenko, we discuss the news! Stories include Someone tried to steal the Zelda: Breath of the Wild E3 demo, and a survey asks fans what type of game Yacht Club Games should work on next! Also in this anniversary episode, is Listless: Things Konami can do to get OLR to talk exclusively about Konami games again.) Special Shows Occasionally for whatever reason (L365 technical issues, real life things) sometimes the hosts will be unable to do a show, so the likes of DMN and Travis Donovan will team up to take over the stream on Sunday, and improvise something for the faithful listeners that happened to tune in on Sunday. *Episode #666 Date: 1/14/2007 Other special episodes that occurred before Travis and DMN had broadcasting access on OLR: *The Unshow Date: 9/4/2005 Other post-Live365 era special episodes: *Episode #### Date: 10/04/2009 - This week's episode was pre-taped and not a standard podcast episode, alittle bit different from the norm. skie took questions in chat and off of twitter along with a few of the week's top stories, like Super Street Fighter IV's announcement. *Rob & Pals at E3 2010: Day 1 Date: '6/15/2010 - ''skie and Miklotov discuss what went down at E3 2010, where MS revealed the final name for Project Natal, 'Kinect', as well as Nintendo and Sony's offerings *Rob & Pals at E3 2010: Day 2 'Date: '''6/16/2010 - ''skie and Miklotov are joined by fellow Allgames host Bobby Blackwolf to discuss some of the games they've played at E3, like Konami's new Kinect title, Dance Masters *Rob & Pals at E3 2010: Day 3 '''Date: 6/17/2010 - skie and Bobby Blackwolf stopped at an In-N-Out Burger to tape the final day's wrap-up show for OLR's E3 coverage. Games discussed include ROCKBAND 3 and Portal 2' *Episode #380: Part 2 Date: '9/5/2010 - ''The 2nd part of the EPIC marathon episode, the hosts venture into DarkSakura's 'vault' (which in itself is epic in the amount of classic games housed within) and pull out a few and talk about their favorite games and gaming memories *Episode #380: Part 3 Date:' 9/5/2010 ''- Part 3 of the EPIC MARATHON episode, we wrap up the night with not one, but TWO games, Listless: Thing we'd most like to see in next year's marathon episode, and Match Game! *OLR E3 2011 LIVE: Tuesday edition Date: '''6/7/2011 ''- A special live edition of OLR recorded after the first official day of E3 2011, we discussed the big 3's press conferences featuring topics such as Sony's new Vita portable, and Nintendo's next console, the Wii U. (wiiuuuuwiiiuuuu)' Also our pals Bobby Blackwolf and Miklotov phoned in to give their live from E3 impressions being at the show in LA, as well as other callers' impressions of what was shown.'' *OLR E3 2011 LIVE: Wednesday edition '''Date: 6/8/2011 - The last of the two special E3 wrap-up episodes, LOKI was absent this time but we still get more E3 impressions from skie and DarkSakura as well as both Bobby Blackwolf and Miklotov who make their return for this episode. Games discussed include EVE Online and its cross-game play with FPS Dust 514, the tech demos for Nintendo's next system, and the spiritual successor to Rez, Child of Eden. *Let's do the BEMANI Time Warp Again Date: April Fool's Day, 2012 ''- For the 2012 AFD episode, the OLR crew hopped in the TARDIS back to a time when all we talked about were Konami's music games in the arcade... with several fake updates to franchise favorites, such as Dancing Stage feat. Lady Gaga, as well as Rock Revolution II! ... okay maybe not so much Rock Revolution, but none of them were real anyway, obviously...'' *THE TENTH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL Date: June 24th, 2012 - In part B of this week's episode, the rest of the news took a back seat as OLR celebrated an entire DECADE of being on the air by taking skype calls from a good chunk of our listeners both new and old, and playing some classic clips from our early days as a BEMANI music and more show. *The VOG Network Super Show at DragonCon 2013 Date: 'September 4th, 2013 - ''While not technically an episode of OLR, this was a joint collaboration hosted by Rob Roberts, Bobby Blackwolf, Travis Donovan, Gary from Critical Myth, and Brad from PodCulture. Recorded during a panel at DragonCon 2013 in Atlanta. this was basically 'here's who we are, this is what we've done in the past, and this is what VOG is all about' an introduction to our little network, and talking about the hosts' backgrounds in radio and bringing all their combined experience to VOG. * VOG DragonCon 2014 Panel: Participating, not just listening '''Date: September 1st, 2014 - Rob Roberts, Bobby Blackwolf and John K from Critical Myth co-host this year's panel at DragonCon 2014! In this panel they discuss how to get your listeners to actively participate, and not just listen to podcasts. * Episode #E32015 Date: 6/14/2015 (Sort of an abbreviated special show this week, as we were preempted by both the finals for the Nintendo World Championship 2015 (which also did have a couple of new game reveals), but also had to stop the show in the middle due to Bethesda's E3 Conference! Stories include our impressions of Bethesda's conference (Including both Fallout 4 and the new DOOM installment), Capcom announces Megaman: Legacy Collection for multiple platforms, and the Bloodstained kickstarter breaks a record for the most funded videogame kickstarter yet!)'' '' Unboxing Specials Orange Lounge Radio has held many "Live unboxing Specials" for new games as they were released. Previous titles covered in these "Unboxing" specials included: * ROCK BAND * Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) * Link's Crossbow Training (Wii) * Guitar Hero III demo (360) * Dragon Quest Swords (Wii) * REZ HD (XBLA) (Though it didn't exactly come in a box...) * Deca Sports (Wii) (Sadly all of the archived footage has been lost to the ages.)